Blue October
by Skyler-A-Teloiv
Summary: She stays with her alcoholic boyfriend because she wants to help him, and no one else is willing to try? No. She deserves better. And I'm gonna show her that.
1. Chapter 1

**I had promised myself I wouldn't write two stories at once, but I did it anyway. Ce'st la vie. **

**I own nothing, except what's in my mind and heart. **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Kori Anders woke with a splitting headache. Nothing new, crying always did that to her. She got up and headed for the bathroom, a cup in her hand. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out an Aspirin. She filled the cup with water, then swallowed the painkiller, whose container she put back into the cabinet. She closed the door and briefly studied her reflection.

She wasn't ugly, she knew that, but she had always thought her coloring clashed. Especially now since their were blood red rims around her bottle green eyes. She winced at the description, then loaded her toothbrush and began cleaning the white teeth that anyone hardly saw in a smile. She stepped into the shower.

After putting on a small bit of makeup, she got dressed. Her outfit consisted of a white silk long sleeved button down shirt and a black V-neck corduroy vest over it. She snapped the last silver button of the vest, then started straightening her shirt and rolled the cuffs up and buttoned them. She donned a long navy rayon skirt who's slit reached the top of her favorite black leather boots. Her hair had now dried, so she twisted it up into a messy bun with two silver-and-black chopsticks holding it in place. Carefully, she pulled her above shoulder length bangs out of the bun and loosely curled them, causing them to frame her face beautifully. Medium-sized silver hoop earrings and a thin black choker with a silver heart pendant finished off the outfit nicely.

She entered the living area of the apartment, where a sorry sight greeted her eyes. Her boyfriend, Roy, was passed out on the sofa, again. His eyes were also red-rimmed, but it wasn't from crying. No, the reason was the seventeen Dos Equis bottles on the counter. She picked up the bottles that were the same color as her eyes and threw them into the recycling bin. Tears suddenly rose in her green orbs, threatening her makeup. But she quickly blinked them back, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out the door.

She drove her small blue car to her unexciting job at Wayne Enterprises, where she worked as a messenger and file girl. If only she knew that in a few hours, her life was about to become _way_more exciting. But that isn't always a good thing…

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Roy Harper woke with a crippling headache. Nothing new, it went hand-in-hand with a hangover. He yawned and rubbed his bleary eyes, which immediately fell on the breakfast Kori made. She always did that, made breakfast for him, and he always never ate it. Everytime he ate a breakfast that Kori made, it would press harder and harder on his stomach until he threw up.

Don't get him wrong, the food had tasted wonderful ever since Kori took cooking classes, but his stomach could never take them. Which was weird, since he could eat anything else.

He shrugged it off, like he always did, then gave the "Spanglish" sandwich, as Kori called them, to the homeless man that lived near the apartment complex.

He walked back into his home and headed for the bathroom where an Aspirin, vitamin, cup of water, and a note waited. He swallowed the pills and read the note. Today it said:

_Food for thought requires a mind with teeth. _

_So have you brushed both?_

If it weren't for the hangover, he would've laughed. That was another thing Kori always did, write little sayings that somehow had a hygienic theme on a post-it note and stick it to the medicine cabinet. He smiled fondly and threw the note away, not reading the rest of it. He never did that either, because it always said the same thing:

_Love, _

_Your Princess_

Somehow, those three words always made his stomach hurt far more than the breakfasts ever could. He sometimes wished he had never come up with that nickname.

After following the note's instructions, he headed for the refrigerator for some beer and chips. This combination always settled his stomach. And Kori had bought Sour Cream and Onion flavored yesterday!

_My favorite, _he thought.

For a few seconds, those words echoed in his head until his stomach contracted. He ran to the trash can, even though there was no point, he had already thrown up all that was in his stomach last night.

After a few dry heaves, he finally settled back and groaned. Maybe he would have _only_ a beer. Chips would make him toss his cookies. Or chips, rather.

T**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Kori had just delivered the latest message. Bruce Wayne was retiring, making Richard Grayson, his adopted son and Vice President, CEO of the company! _Hooray for him, _she thought sarcastically, _Oh no, now I sound like Rachel! X'hal, next thing I know, I'll be dying my hair purple and wearing nothing but black and blue. _

But she dismissed her worries in favor of a more important thing; she had nothing to do. So she drew, her favorite pastime, next to going to the mall of course.

She had discovered her artistic talent recently and by accident. It had been a situation like this one, she had a spare moment, but since she hadn't discovered drawing yet, she had merely sat and thought. But, while she daydreamed, she had doodled on the piece of blank computer paper on her desk. But when another message came to be delivered, she had snapped out of her reverie. She delivered the message and came back to her desk, suddenly noticing her handiwork for the first time.

She had drawn Starfire from the Teen Titans, her favorite character from her favorite show. The drawing looked exactly like the original Starfire, in some ways, it was _better _than the original. She had framed her picture after she finished it (it had taken forever to find the right colors) for inspiration, and she now drew in her free time. Drawing clothes, to be more specific.

She was currently drawing a pair of hip-hugger jeans with embroidery down one side. But what made the jeans special were the legs. They were split from calf to ankle, with thick lace to connect the two. However, the working world was unsympathetic to an aspiring designer, and a large stack of files magically appeared on her desk, drawing her attention from her jeans.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally finished and was standing up to take the papers to the file room, when a woman bumped into her.

The papers fell to the floor with a crash, scattering them beyond repair. Well, not without a lot more work.

The woman, who was dressed in a pink pantsuit, merely snorted and said, "You know, if you watch where you're going, this sort of thing wouldn't happen." With that, she sailed on, and a good thing, she had just escaped death at Kori's hands.

Kori clenched her fists and let out her frustrations in a loud, prolonged hiss. When she was done, she knelt down to pick up the files. Suddenly, a stack of files was being handed to her. She stared at the papers for a moment, stunned that anyone would _actually _help _her._

"Are you OK?" asked a male voice, which surprised her, more. A _man _helped her? Just when she had thought she had seen everything, she looked up and her eyes widened even further.

The man who was helping her pick up files was none other than the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Richard Grayson.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

**Review, please**

**L8r**

**SAT**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys liked this, I hadn't expected it. Sorry about the long wait, I've been camping.**

**I own nothing in this chapter, just my own ideas.**

**8/22/06: I was writing the third chappie when I realized that the part I had written belonged here. It's at the end. Thank you again for your reviews and tell me whether or not I made a smart move. (That's code for R&R)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard hadn't seen this coming. Just this morning, he had been the simple Vice President of the company. Then, after a 10 minute meeting, a bomb dropped on him. Bruce was retiring, with Richard to take his place.

The new CEO of Wayne Enterprises, who was thinking of renaming it to Grayson Enterprises (probably not, that would happen over Bruce's dead body), was walking towards the mail room when he saw Kitten Moth, one of his colleague's secretary run into a messenger girl, knocking the papers out of her hands.

Kitten sneered at the poor girl, then sailed on. The girl clenched her hands to her sides, as if trying to restrain herself from strangling the secretary, although Richard wouldn't cry if she did. Finally, the girl took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, through her teeth. After she was done hissing, the girl knelt down and started picking up the strewn about papers.

The next thing he knew, he was handing a stack to her and asking if she was OK. She looked up, and both of their eyes widened. Hers, most likely, were from seeing the new President, but his were from meeting a goddess.

She had sun-kissed skin, with a figure that was nothing short of spectacular and she face and coloring to match. Her red hair was put into a bun, but it looked as soft as silk and shone like fire. But it was her eyes that captured him. Big, expressive liquid emeralds; currently surprised and confused and full of innocence, but looked like they've had their fair share of life and what comes with it. Suddenly, he realized he was staring, so he forced himself to tear his gaze away and pick up the papers.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, and even lower, "Thanks."

"No problem," he managed to say in what he hoped was a cheerful sounding voice, but to him, it just sounded like he swallowed a frog. They finished filing in silence.

The girl stood up carefully, and Richard discovered just how tall she was, just about three inches shorter than he. "Well…" she said awkwardly, "I need to take these to the file room so…bye."

She started walking away, causing Richard to panic. He couldn't let the girl of his dreams walk away like that! He looked around wildly for an excuse to spend more time with her, when his gaze fell on the mail in his hand. His face split into a relieved grin.

"Wait!" he called. The girl hesitated, then turned, "Mind if I join you? I need to go to the mail room anyway." Her brow furrowed a little bit, but she shrugged, turned, and continued walking, with Richard running to catch up.

They reached the elevator and both tried to push the button. Their hands collided, causing a small but searing lightning bolt to shoot up her arm and dance around her neck. They met each others eyes and Kori abruptly noticed their color; the deepest cerulean blue she had ever seen. She then slapped herself mentally,

_You _idiot_! You can't be attracted to _him

_Why not?_ Her "inner Kori" countered.

_Because we have a boyfriend!_

_That we stay with…why?_

_Shut up, the elevator's here._ They got on and Richard pressed the floor button.

The silence was unbearable, and Richard decided to break it. "So um…what's your name?" _Gotta start somewhere, right?_

"Kori Anders." The response was so sudden, and softly spoken, it took Richard a second to respond. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Anders, I'm-"

"I'm well aware of who you are Mr. Grayson, I don't know anyone who doesn't. Congratulations on your promotion by the way." Richard was surprised by the way she spoke. Soft and articulate, with a slight accent, and sort of… giggly, for lack of a better word. And she didn't say her words with flirty adoration, like too many girls he's met, nor was it cold or bitter like some people do when they address their bosses. She had simply stated it with a sound of genuine happiness at his fortune.

"Uh thanks, and please, call me Richard."

"Only if you call me Kori."

He nodded and held out his hand, "All right Kori, nice to meet you."

Shifting her papers, and holding them with amazing balance and strength, she placed her soft hand in his, and it was Richard's turn for the hair on the back of neck to stand up. "And its nice to meet you too Richard." He liked the way she spoke his name. Unfortunately, he had run out of things to say, however the silence was no longer awkward. But, the silence was short-lived, as the elevator doors soon opened.

Kori nearly ran out, desperate to get away from Richard and his big, warm, and impossibly soft hands. However, she unwittingly caused her drawing, which had been in her pocket, to fly out and fall to Richard's feet. He picked it up and nearly called her, but then he noticed what he was holding.

He wasn't an artist, and he wasn't an art sophisticate per se, but he did have a friend whose fiancé was a designer, so he knew talent when he saw it.

He quickly dropped the mail into the slot, looking at the picture, then glanced up when he saw Kori beginning to take her leave. "Hey!" he called, stopping her once more. "Did you draw this?" he showed her the picture, causing Kori to gasp, then snatch the paper away from him, as if expecting him to tear it up.

Confused by her impulsive act, Richard raised an eyebrow, causing Kori to turn scarlet, weather it was from her action or his reaction, he wasn't sure. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I just…do not like people to see my um…work."

"Well you should," he replied, "That picture looked like it came from a computer, its so good!"

Kori's expression changed from surprise to delight to embarrassment and finally to skepticism. She raised her own eyebrows and a playful, possibly flirtatious smile crept over her mouth, "Are you normally this flattering Mr. Grayson?"

The fact that she looked utterly hot when she said _Mr. Grayson _made Richard blunt. "No, I don't flatter about this sort of thing, I tell the truth. And the truth is, you should do this for a living, because you _definitely_ don't belong _here._" And for the first time in a long time, Kori showed her pearly whites in a genuine smile.

"Thank you," she said in a happy but confused way, but the unpracticed smile disappeared, and the well-practiced rueful one replaced it, "but whom am I kidding? Who would hire _me_?"

"Who wouldn't?" he countered defiantly, stunned at her low self-esteem and angry at whoever had made her feel this way.

Now Kori's expression was suspicious, "Why do _you_ care at all? Is being an art connoisseur one of Mr. Grayson's secret hobbies? Or is it just for the ladies?"

Richard controlled the impulse to squirm like a little boy caught throwing a paper airplane. This girl knew him pretty well. He was a womanizer, he admitted it. However, his compliments at this time, oddly enough, had had _no_ hidden agenda. He had been simply telling the truth.

Which kind of made him wonder what was wrong with him.

And before he knew it, he was telling the truth again, "I just like art, it's not really a hobby, and I'll admit that knowing the difference between Michalangelo and DaVinci has it advantages when you're on a date. And I care because you have some real talent there and I know someone who'd be interested in your work." He took a deep breath, as he hadn't during his speech.

Kori looked disbelieving at the last part, "Who?"

"Ever hear of Jinx's Closet?"

She pointed to her boots, "These were designed by that line. Why?"

"Well, I'm friends with Jinny Flow, the lady who _invented _the line."

Her mouth was now open slightly, "Truly?" she asked, her shock making her revert to her old manner of speaking.

He smirked at her gawking face, "Yep, are you interested?"

Her mouth opened even more, "Have you lost your sanity? I am most certainly interested! But…"

"But what?"

"Well…I um…it is merely…um…"

He knew she was talking herself out of a great opportunity, so he decided to stop her. "When's your lunch break?"

"What? Oh um…" she looked at the clock. "Now, apparently."

"Have any plans?"

"Uh-uh," she grunted, lost in thought.

"Then mind if I join you?" That question snapped her back to reality, and she checked the vague impulse to look over her shoulder to see if he was talking to someone else.

_What's the matter?_ said inner Kori. _This guy is cute, nice, cute, polite, cute, honest, cute, trying to help us get out of here and fulfill our dream, cute, and did I mention cute?_

"_About 6 times."_

_All right _Rachel_! C'mon! We _never_ do anything fun anymore!_

_HELLO!_ We _have a boyfriend!_

_Is _that _your name for him?_

_Shut up._

PLEEASE? 

_Fine! If I go, will you stop badgering me?_

_Sure, why not?_

"Where?" she asked aloud.

Richard did a mental victory dance. "How does pizza sound?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

"What're you _doing_?" asked Richard, eyes wide.

With a final squirt, Kori put the bottle aside, "Eating my pizza," she said obviously as she took a bite out of the now yellow slice.

"With _mustard_?"

She almost rolled her eyes and said, "No, its ketchup," but decided against it and resolved to stop spending so much time with Rachel. Instead, she asked, "Have you ever _tried_ it?"

Now it was his turn to sound obvious, "No!" This time, Kori did roll her eyes, but then a thought struck her. She quirked an eyebrow, which was enough to put Richard on guard.

She picked up the yellow bottle, and Richard instantly held his perfect, condiment free slice to him like it was a holy relic. Kori swiftly tried to mustard it, but Richard just as swiftly held it out of the line of fire.

Kori's eyes lit with the joy of battle and once again tried to cover the pizza in the tangy liquid, but Richard, also anticipating the fight, moved it once more. And so the mustard war began with the two locked into a dance of squirting and dodging, with mustard flying everywhere.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Two men who had been passing by watched the battle with a mixture of amusement and fascination, but mostly amusement. "My money's on Rich, Vic," said one.

"I dunno Gar," replied the other, "Kor has a bit of an edge."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

With the two opposers slowly, but surely, weakening, Kori knew that she would have to strike soon to win. She faked a squirt and as Richard pulled it out of harms way, she saw her chance. With a ninja cry, she let loose a yellow stream from the bottle. Her aim was true, and the slice was now thoroughly covered. However so was Richard's face.

Meanwhile, an irritated Gar was handing a 5 dollar bill to a jubilant Vic. "Aww YEAH! Who called it? Tell me who called it grass stain!"

Kori kept her face straight with superhuman might, "Now take a bite," she said in a motherly, your-going-to-eat-your-broccoli-and-your-going-to-_like_-it! kind of way.

Richard glared at her, then shoved the slice into his mouth, not quite accepting defeat, chewed, and swallowed. He looked at the slice in surprise, causing Kori to ask saccharinely, "Now, was that _so_ bad?"

Richard couldn't think of anything to say, so he did the only thing that came to mind: he stuck out his tongue, which was now yellow.

Kori's composure broke, and she did some thing she hadn't done in a long time: she laughed hysterically, and Richard soon joined in.

In between gasps, Richard finally said, "I guess… y-you two…aren't…as crazy…as I thought."

"Two?" she echoed.

For some reason, Richard blushed, "Um, yeah…I've seen someone else who also likes your…pizza topping."

"Who?"

Her face turned a deeper shade of red, "Um…well…her name is…Star-fire," he mumbled.

Kori nearly choked on her soda, "You like Teen Titans?" she gasped. Richard's now scarlet face was her answer; "I LOVE THAT SHOW!"

Richard looked up, the shock evident on his face, "You _do_?"

"YES! Robin and Starfire 4 EVER!"

Richard's expression changed from confusion to delight, "I heard that!" he agreed loudly, holding up his hand, which Kori slapped mightily.

They spent the rest of their lunch discussing the best subject in the world: Teen Titans and they were still arguing whether Red X should be with Cheshire or Blackfire (Richard on Cheshire's side, Kori on Blackfire's) when they reached Kori's desk. Where Richard immediately noticed Starfire, "Whoa! You drew _that_ too?" Kori nodded happily, now pleased that _someone_ appreciated her work. "Can you draw me Robin?"

Kori pretended to be deep in thought, "We-ell, it'll cost you," she said jokingly, holding out her hand, and was absolutely flabbergasted **(A/N: don't ask) **to feel a bill slide into it. She looked at the paper, and saw Mr. Franklin looking back. Her mouth fell open as she looked up into Richard's chuckling oceanic orbs. "I-I was kidding," she breathed.

"I wasn't," he responded easily, "Your art is worth it, but just make sure I get my moneys worth." He spoke the last part sternly, but his eyes were anything but. Unable to think of anything to say, she wouldn't have been able to form words anyway, she simply nodded shakily and looked back at the bill. "Hey." She looked up, "Do you realize that we _never_ got around to discussing getting you an interview with Jinny?"

Kori's eyebrows rushed to meet each other, "No," she said wonderingly, and had a small smile as she recalled what they _had_ been doing, "We _didn't _did we?"

Richard shrugged, "I guess we'll have to wait till next time," she nodded, still slightly dazed. He patted her on the shoulder, "Take it easy Kor," and he walked away.

Kori sank into her chair, not noticing the stares people were giving her or the files piled next to her. Then her eyes popped open, "NEXT TIME!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

"Hey Kole, any calls?"

Kolette "Kole" Crystal, his Personal Assistant, didn't look up from the paper she was filling out. She nodded her pink head; her hair was just a shade lighter than Jinny's, and handed him a stack of letters.

"Yep, Gar called and wanted to talk-" she suddenly broke off.

Richard looked up from his mail and his face grew concerned at the glazed eyes and open mouth his PA had acquired, "Kole?" Suddenly, she put her paper and pen aside, she pulled her chair back from her desk, took a deep breath, then exploded into hysterical laughter. Richard eyebrow was now halfway up his forehead.

Finally, her giggles died down enough for her to gasp, "Y-yo-you're ye-yellow!" she went off again into gales of laughter as she reached into her purse and handed him her makeup mirror. Richard opened the case and found that it was true.

Now, his face was reddening, therefore making the color you get when mixing red and yellow: orange. And he had been wondering about the weird looks he had gotten…

Suddenly, he started laughing too; he just remembered how Kori had looked with the condiment on her face. "I know," he said without the slightest amount of sarcasm, "Isn't it great?" That comment stopped Kole cold, and she watched, wide eyed as the still chuckling Richard went into his office.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori opened the door to an empty apartment. She wasn't surprised, Roy always caught the bus to his job as a security guard at the shooting gallery, then to the graveyard shift at a convenience store. She once again picked up the green bottles, _Only five, _she thought, _maybe he's improving. _But she knew he would make up for it tonight, although there wouldn't be _nearly_ as many bottles as there was this morning. It had been Poker Night, and Roy's buddies were all alcoholics. "Just like him," she mumbled, then realized what she said.

"No!" she objected loudly, "he's _not_ a drunk! He just…has a problem."

But the words sounded hollow, even to her.

She quickly shook the thought away as she changed clothes. She noticed some mustard on her vest and smiled fondly, but remembered her boyfriend and got out her art supplies. _Drawing will help_, she thought, _I hope._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Kori colored in the last bit of white and signed the bottom with a flourish. "Done!" she announced triumphantly. As if on cue, Roy opened the door and was rocking on his feet. "Hey baby," he slurred.

Kori's good mood plummeted. She wordlessly rose and helped him to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and exited, carrying his shoes. After putting them in the closet, she got a clean set of clothes and once again headed for the bathroom.

She picked up his work outfit and placed the other pair next to the door. Suddenly, the sound of retching rose over the running water, and she grimaced. _I hope he gets it in the toilet or the tub this time,_ she thought,_ I'm SO not in the mood to clean up vomit._ The smell of her soup came to her nose, and she followed it to the kitchen.

It was being ladled into bowls when Roy came stumbling down the hall, his face unnaturally pale in comparison with his bright orange hair. He managed to make his way to his chair and he sat down shakily.

Kori placed the bowls on the table and ate steadily, forcing down the mouthfuls. At one time, she had been so uncomfortable eating under Roy's brown bloodshot gaze, it made her lose her appetite for the rest of the day. It had nearly driven her to anorexia, and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Roy hated this time of day; he had to get to the convenience store in an hour, and he had to endure the hurt look in Kori's eye as she tried to make small talk as they ate. Tonight, for example, he fought the urge to bolt for the refrigerator and the blessed green bottles inside as Kori spoke about some job opportunity.

However, he gripped one side of the chair as if to anchor himself there and concentrated on his food. After Kori had stopped trying to make her unusual native food and went to a couple classes, she had turned out to be a pretty good cook. He was grateful for her soup tonight. The rich tomato broth always did wonders for settling his stomach.

Halfway through the bowl he felt the warm tide of drunkenness wash over him. He tried to fight it, tried to prevent what he was about to become, but he never succeeded. It always happened like that. A few minutes of clarity, then he sunk to the bottom of a swamp while he did or said things he never remembered.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Kori sensed, rather than saw Roy sink into his "amnesia phase" as he called it and fought to keep the tears back. When Roy was like this, he became angry, almost cruel. And if she questioned him on the smallest thing, he exploded. He never hit her, but it was always frightening. So now when he commanded gruffly, "I'm gonna watch TV. Go get me a beer. Now." She didn't waste any time. But when he asked for a fourth one, she couldn't help but ask how many he had had already.

It was the wrong thing to say.

"Why do you want to know." the sentence was stated, not asked.

So nervous was she, Kori reverted to her old manner of speaking, "I was merely concerned for your well-being Roy. Having so much alcohol in your system is not healthy, and I do not think-"

"I don't _care _what you think," he hissed viciously. "Did I _ask_ for your opinion?" Kori knew not to speak, so she shook her head as an answer. "No I didn't, and I don't know why the _hell_ you ask so many damn questions! It. Gets. On. My. NERVES!" he shouted.

Kori shrank back, but her voice was firm, "Roy, _please_ try to calm down."

"Calm down?" he repeated unbelievingly, "Calm _down_? Who the _hell_ do you think _you _are to ask _me_ to _calm down?!_" He threw the bottle in his hand at the wall, casuing a dent and green shards to rain down on to the floor. Suddenly, Roy seemed to shrink in size and anger.

Kori breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. When Roy was in the amnesia phase the only way to get him out of it was to make him mad enough to break something. For some reason, it was brought instant sobriety.

Roy looked at the wall, the glass, his hand (which was cut slightly from his nails digging into his flesh), and Kori.

His eyes were glassy and he looked like a little boy who had lost his mother, and it had the same effect on Kori that it always did. So few people saw Roy at this point. They only got as far as his amnesia phase before they gave up. But Kori was the first and only person who was there when he lost touch with reality and when he came back. She saw his genuine remorse and sadness, and it was that phase of his drunkenness that made it all worthwhile.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Roy didn't apologize, he knew they were _way_ past that. He simply got out a broom and dustpan while Kori got the trashcan.

Finally, Kori broke the tension with, "You came out of it sooner this time."

"I did?" his voice had a soft-spoken hope to it.

"Mm-Hmm, we're making progress. Soon you want even have these spells."

"Ya think?" now his voice was full of self-loathing.

Kori fixed her green eyes on him unwaveringly, "Yes I do Roy. You _can_ do this. You simply need hope. And courage. And the faith that I'll be here to help you."

Roy stared at her. _How does she DO that? _He thought, _she holds me up when no one wants to or they're too tired to do it. She tries to stop me when I'm battling myself when that is about as smart as stepping between two lions And THEN she makes reasons to feel good about myself when I really shouldn't exist. _His eyes fell on a particularly sharp piece of glass he was holding. _It would be so easy…_

Kori's voice broke his thoughts, "Roy, for your thoughts I will pay six grubthars."

He nodded a little before answering, "I'm fine, thanks to you Princess."

Her small smile lit the dark room, but it fell when she saw the clock. "Roy! You're going to be late for work!"

He spun around to discover she was right. He cursed swiftly and grabbed his things. Giving a quick farewell, he ran out the door, leaving Kori to clean up the rest of his mess.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

She wasn't crying. That was what surprised Kori. Normally, there would be at least a _few_ waterworks by now, but instead, she was smiling. Smiling at the pictures she had drawn and smiling at how she thought Richard's reaction would be when he saw them. Even _she _knew that she had out done herself this time. And what surprised her most was that she was _looking forward_ to work tomorrow. She slipped into bed and dreams came on so quickly, she had no sense of falling asleep.

_She was running. Whether it was to or from something, she wasn't sure; all she wanted was to get out of her currant state. _

_It was cold and dark, with lightning and thunder constantly crashing, accompanied with a stinging rain that beat down on her head. Then she tripped and fell. And fell, and fell. She thought she would fall forever and she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. _

_She waited for an impact that never came. _

_A pair of strong arms pulled her out of her descent and held her close. She leaned her head on his warm chest; she didn't care whose it was, so long as she was safe. Warm breath and soothing voice caressed her ear in an oddly familiar way. "It's OK, your safe now, and I promise I'll always keep you that way." _

_She lifted her head, but the darkness prevented her from seeing his face. He gently pushed her wet hair from her eyes. She felt herself go limp as his other soft hand caressed her face._

_A flash of lightning briefly illuminated his features. She saw long raven hair, midnight blue eyes, and a warm smile. A bell of recognition rang, but she was too content to care. He leaned in, and she got up on tiptoe. His lips touched hers…_when she woke up. 

Kori looked around for whatever had woken her up. The alarm clock. _That was to be expected_, she guessed, _after all, I DID set it_.

But that didn't prevent her from throwing the offending timekeeper at the wall for disturbing such a wonderful dream.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

**R&R please. Hey, why do they put that at the _end_ of chappies? They've _already_ read it, so shouldn't you just put "R"? Whatever, now I'm gonna work on TSMMWCT (This Star made my wish come true).**

**8/22/06: Yeah I hope you liked it. I did. REVIEW! **

**L8r**

**SAT :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! hope ya like this chappie…that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and my dreams of what-can-be. And no matter what anyone says, they do amount to something… **

**I don't own Papa Johns either, and I'm kinda glad. If I did, I'd weigh about 500 lbs by now (It's the best pizza EVER! LOVE that garlic sauce!) The same thing for Olive Garden, except the salad and breadsticks are what I love there. **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

He couldn't stop thinking about her. No matter what he was doing, if he had a spare moment, his thoughts would immediately drift to the sweet, mischievous artist he had met yesterday. Unbidden, random memories would play in his head; the shock and delight on her face when he complimented her drawings, the gleam in her eyes as she commanded him to eat the mustard-pizza.

He chuckled. Last night, he had ordered Papa John's and had horrified Alfred when he dunked the crust into mustard instead of garlic sauce.

But now, everytime he tried to go see her, there was an important businessman calling him, or an contract to look over and sign, or a meeting to go to. And it was driving him INSANE! How was he supposed to get _any _work done without seeing Kori first? Isn't at least greeting a friendly face (and a beautiful one at that) and getting greeted back the best way to start the day?

Worse, the clocks in the entire building were broken, because when two hours passed, the clocks said that it had only been two _minutes_! He was going to have to get someone to fix that.

Besides, he had a good reason to see her: she was drawing those pictures and he was paying her. This was a business affair too; it didn't matter that it was a small, seemingly unimportant one. Or that she probably hadn't finished the pictures in one night. And it also didn't matter that she was smart, talented, playful, funny, and more beautiful than a _dozen_ men's wildest dreams. That wasn't the _only_ reason he wanted to see her. It was a reason, don't get him wrong, but it wasn't the _main _reason. OK, it was a _fairly_ big reason, but it was mostly about the pictures. Did he mention that he rambled a bit when he was agitated or nervous?

By 12:29, only one minute before his Lunch Break, Richard felt like pulling his hair out and biting off all his nails simultaneously.

_30 seconds left. _STUPID CLOCK!!!! Why must it torment him so?

_20 seconds left, _and he was squirming so much, you'd think he had to use the potty.

_10 seconds left. _He leaned forward in anticipation.

_5…4…3…2…_1_-_THANK YOU!! He flew out the door and into the elevator. To Kori. Whose serene and laughing smile calmed and unbelievably hot outfit flustered him in a second.

Since it was Casual Friday, Kori had abandoned the skirt for a pair of light blue hip-hugger pants that were tight at the top, then went to bell-bottoms at the knees. Her V-necked shirt was a yellow baby-doll style with blue piping that matched her pants. Her hair was down and flowed around her shoulders like a silky flame. She was wearing turquoise eyeshadow that gave her eyes a deep, jade-like color, that somehow could still be as pure and twinkle-y as a diamond, and as unpredictable and flickering as a green fire. They looked like this now as she grinned at him, but it turned into a yawn; and when she raised her arms to stretch, her shirt lifted too, showing her smooth, tan stomach.

He pulled at his shirt collar; when did the temperature spike? And what was with all these things around the building breaking today? No matter, he'll get someone to look at the AC. After they fix the clocks of course. Suddenly, he became aware of Kori's concerned voice calling his name and his slack jaw. He closed it with a pop and said intelligently, "Huh?"

"I said, 'where are we going to eat today'?"

"Oh um…" he tried to gather his scattered thoughts together and throw out the bad ones that had come when he saw her stomach, then decided to buy some time, "How about you decide? Technically, it's your turn."

She considered the places and she wrinkled up her nose in such a cute way, it took all of Richard's power not to pat her on the head and pinch her cheeks.

"I am not sure, but I believe Italian sounds good."

He smiled, "Next stop. Olive garden."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

After an uneventful lunch, save Kori drowning her breadsticks and salad in mustard, effectively causing another patron with a weak stomach sitting nearby to throw up. That had, in turn had triggered the vomit-o-domino effect, hysterical video footage for Vic, Gar, and Wally, who had happened to be at the restaurant with their camera, and a very embarrassed boss and employee to sneak out the back door.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

He gathered up his things, ready to go home. Since he had returned to The Tower, (as he called Bruce's center of operations) the clocks had been fixed and before he knew it, the day was over. And he couldn't be happier.

_T.G.I.F._ he cheered mentally as his tie, a piece of clothing which he never liked wearing, was being shoved into his briefcase with one hand while he was undoing his collar button with the other. He didn't like wearing a suit either, which he had made clear when he appeared at a business meeting wearing blue jeans and a battered T-shirt. However, Bruce hadn't been…thrilled with his wardrobe, so he wore the suit.

There was a knock at the door and he looked up in surprise. Even Kole was gone by now and as far as he knew, there were no more appointments today, thank God. "Uh, come in?" he said.

The door opened and Kori entered with a folder in her hand. "Hey Kor," he greeted, then looked at his watch, "Whatcha still doing here? I figured you'd have gone home by now. Do you have some late-night work to do? Or is running around empty buildings another one of Ms. Anders' secret hobbies?"

She rolled her eyes cutely and said, "I came to give you your pictures."

His eyes widened in astonishment, "Your finished? How could you have done it in one night? And what do you mean picture(s)? And why didn't you give them to me earlier?

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

He looked so comical as he questioned her, she couldn't help but giggle. Which was odd, since she hadn't giggled in a long time. _Actually,_ she corrected herself,_ I _did_ do quite a bit of laughing yesterday._

_And it was only when you were with Richard!_ Announced inner Kori in triumph.

Knowing where this was headed, "outer" Kori decided to ignore her and answer his questions; "In order: Yes, when your doing something you like, you do it quickly. I mean I drew more than one picture, and I didn't give them to you earlier because I didn't want them to get food on them or torn or lost or otherwise messed up." With that, she handed the pictures to him.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

The first picture had multiple scenes of Robin in a series of actions. Robin in the middle of a flying kick, Robin wielding a katana, Robin in his, "True Master" uniform, Robin poised to throw a bird-a-rang, and others.

The second picture had a single scene on it; Nightwing with his Bo staff in hand, shown in such a vivid en gaurde, Richard expected him to start attacking at any moment.

The last picture was his favorite. It had a single scene as well, except this one showed Robin leaning, almost slouching against a wall, arms crossed and a confident smile that looked like the beginning of a smirk.

He stared at these three pictures in shocked awe. Did he say that Kori was good? Shoot, this girl was a Rembrandt.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Kori was starting to get nervous. Richard had been staring at her drawings for a full 5 minutes now _and he hadn't said a word_. Abruptly, he turned around and Kori heard the shuffling of papers and buttons being pushed. She tried to see what he was doing, but his broad shoulders blocked the way. When he turned back to her, he was pressing "send" on his cell phone.

Kori heard the phone ringing the mystery person. His innocent baby blues. His carefree smile. Distrusted all three.

Once again, she tried to look past him, but he shifted his weight and blocked her view almost imperceptibly. This doubled her mounting suspicion.

Then a muffled voice came from the Razor. "Yes," he replied to Anonymous, "could you please tell Ms. Flow that Richard Grayson has something urgent to tell her? Thank you." His small smile mutated into a sardonic grin as he sidled over to let Kori see her pictures in a fax machine. She saw only three words: _Sending Page One._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

It took his entire fine upbringing not to burst into laughter at Kori's look of complete and utter horror. Then, the paper moved, and so did she. Running at an unbelievable pace, she wildly clawed for her drawings, only to have her wrists caught by Richard.

"Kori," he said seriously, "opportunity is _banging_ down your door, and your _going_ to answer. I'll make sure of it."

He released her hands. Big mistake. She instantly shot forward, and again Richard stopped her, this time by gently tripping and pushing her back.

"Hello?" he smiled at the sound of Jinny Flow-soon-to-be-West's cantankerous voice.

"Hey Jin," he greeted cheerfully, "What's up?"

"What?"

"How's Wally?"

"Richard?" her voice was soft, even, dangerous.

"Yeah?"

"I was told that this was an _urgent_ call."

"Ye-ah" he said mock-obliviously, anticipating both designers' next moves with glee. He knew what Jin's would be, not that it would make it any less funny, but Kori seemed full of surprises. He was glad that he had taken all of those martial arts classes, because if Kori kept up moves like this, he might just have to switch to headset so he can use both hands.

"Richard! I was on the phone with a _very_ important client in Paris when you called!"

"So?"

"SO?! If Madame Rouge finds out that I cut her off for a _social_ call, she will _fry_ my butt! And then I'm gonna fry _yours_! So, you had-wait a minute, I'm getting a fax."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Kori was getting desperate and angry, which was not a good combination for her or whatever was causing these feelings. However, she wasn't fighting for the same reasons anymore.

At first, it had been about getting her drawings, but after a while, she realized that she was being pathetic and should give her skill a chance. She had almost stopped, but seeing Richard's overly cocky smirk was more than enough incentive to keep going. She simply wanted to smack that smirk off his face. That and the fact that there was something incredibly exhilarating about fighting him. She hadn't had a decent opponent since she fought some guy who had tried to mug her. And Richard was fighting with _one hand_! Although, that might change judging from the surprised look in his eye and how his moves were getting steadily rougher than when they had started.

She punched at him, not enough to do any major damage, but enough to at least make him let go of the phone. Unfortunately though, he saw it coming and caught her fist when it was inches from his face. Before she could blink, he spun her around in an arm-lock. She tried to hit him with her free hand, but that ended with him holding both of her wrists behind her back.

She struggled for a bit, then realized that she could hear what Jinny was saying, "…finds out that I cut her off for a _social_ call, she will _fry_ my butt! And then I'm gonna fry _yours_! So, you had-wait a minute, I'm getting a fax." Her eyes widened and she craned her neck to look at Richard, whose smirk turned into an outright evil grin.

Kori was running various scenarios in her mind, many centered around torturing Richard, when she heard something shed never thought she'd hear Jinny Flow say in regards to her: "Whoa."

Obviously, Richard heard it too, and he bobbed his eyebrows in an infuriatingly sexy way. "Yeah," he answered smugly, "Hard to believe that they were drawn by _hand_ huh?"

With that said, Kori put her sneakered foot behind his ankle and jerked it forward. But instead of unbalancing him as planned, he let his leg go loose, and before you could say "X'hal", he had Kori's foot trapped under his.

She was now in checkmate; her arms and leg were imprisoned, and she couldn't move the other foot for fear of falling herself. So she accepted defeat and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Someone _drew _these?!"

"Yep."

"With their _hand_?!"

"I didn't believe either at first."

"Well who is this mystery person?"

"Her name is Kori Anders."

"Well, tell Ms. Anders to get a portfolio ready and ask her what time would be good to meet me."

Kori's jaw was on the floor as Richard replied, "Sounds good, I'll tell her soon." He shut the phone with a snap, "Told ya," he said happily.

She finally spoke and her voice was carefully articulate. "Very well, you have won, so will you please LET GO OF ME!"

He chuckled at her tantrum, "If I do, are you going to hit me?"

She considered this for a while, "Most likely."

He nodded, "Then no, I don't like getting hit."

This statement effectively enraged her even more, and, even though she knew it was useless, she struggled for a full minute while trying to think of a way out of this. A crazy idea came to mind, but she roughly pushed it aside in search of a different, _sane_ option. However, she found none, and Inner Kori, who had come up with the first plan, took over, like she had at the pizza place.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Slowly, Kori turned her head and looked him in the eye, a bewitching smile on her lips. He tensed, ready for anything. Except for her kissing him.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

She had intended it to be fast, just a quick peck to disorient him and release his hold. But something about his lips set a fire in Kori, and she involuntarily deepened it. A few moments later, he responded, and she felt the same warm, weakening feeling wash over her like it had in her dream. And just when she was about to throw caution to the wind, Outer Kori remembered Roy.

She opened her eyes, briefly wondering when she closed them, and pulled back slowly. He opened his as well, and they stood looking at each other for the longest time, each computing what had happened. Then her eyes were squished shut to gain her composure and she took an inaudible deep breath. Kori knew just how to get out of this situation with the least amount of embarrassment.

She pulled her hands and leg free of his nonexistent grasp and cleanly swept him off his feet. Before he hit the floor, she caught him by his shirt, her blazing green eyes looking into his surprised and slightly glazed blue ones.

Smirking, she said triumphantly, "It looks like I have won now." She let him fall the rest of the way and left before he could say anything, not that he could form words at this point.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

He lay there; for how long, he wasn't sure; all he could think about were the tempest of emotions that had raged in him when her lips touched his. He brought his hand to his mouth, remembering her sweet, exotic taste. And then he thought of the feverish burning in her eyes as she pulled back from the kiss.

And the disappointment in them when she told him she won.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**HUTTAH! FINALLY I'm done! Sorry about the wait, took a while to type. **

**Annoying, cheesy, announcer dude: Will Kori take up the job offer? What will happen on Monday when they meet again? And since when did Skyler end chapters like this? Tune in next week (or after I'm done typin This Star) to find out! (Random audience claps)**

**Me: AHHHH! Who are you people?!**

**L8r**

**SAT :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. As a HUGE Robin and Starfire shipper, I can now say that my Teen Titans life is complete (although I wouldn't complain if the series came back).**

**I don't own Teen Titans or anything in this chapter, and at the moment, I don't want to. I'm content. Especially since I'm eating chocolate. Mmm…Dove brand rocks! **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori giggled as she put her last item onto the conveyer belt. Her blazing smile melted the cashier, and it wasn't until the girl at the next register popped him upside the head that he remembered what his job was and started checking out the groceries with a bright red face.

She continued to smile as she found a stray penny on the floor. And why shouldn't she smile? Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo had premiered yesterday and all of her Robin and Starfire centered dreams had come true. Her happiness was showing on her face as she took her change and bags from the flustered boy and suddenly her penny fell from her grasp.

It rolled into a sneaker, whose owner picked up the brown metal disc and held it out for the redhead. She took it and looked up to see a black haired man wearing a green T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and sunglasses. The light shining in her eyes and the warmth of her smile took his breath away. "Thank you very much!" she said with all the happiness she felt.

The man didn't answer, just stared at her from behind his glasses, and Kori suddenly felt like she knew him. Wordlessly, he held out his hand, which she took, giggling. Pulling her up to almost eye level, the man deadpanned, "If you're so happy about a penny, I can't _imagine _how you would have acted if it had been a quarter."

She giggled for the umpteenth time that day, picked up her fallen groceries, and started to walk away. But then there was warm breath on her ear as she heard a familiar voice whisper, "Would you have kissed me again?"

She froze, then turned slowly hoping it was him and hoping it wasn't. _Aww man._ He hadn't taken off his sunglasses, but there was no mistaking that smirk and raised eyebrow.

Her mouth started functioning before her brain did; "I hadn't recognized you!" she blurted, and then cursed herself as Richard's smirk widened. But her mind swiftly came up with what to say, and in a childish tone, she added, "So if it had been a _shiny_ quarter…"

His smile vanished, and he stared at her again, before bursting into surprised laughter, which Kori couldn't help but join into. Normally, she could never think of comebacks quickly enough, but when she was around Richard, her mind seemed to work double-time.

As their laughter subsided, silence reigned. And it wasn't one of those contented, happy-after-laughing silences. No, it was a "We're-done-laughing-and-now-I-remember-that-I-kissed-you-yesterday-and-am-embarassed-because-I-liked-kissing-you-more-than-I-do-my-boyfriend-who-you-don't-even-_know_-about kind of silence."

"So uhhh…" Richard rubbed the back of his neck, "what's got you so happy anyway?"

Kori bit her lip and looked at the ground, "I…saw the Teen Titans movie yesterday." She looked up to see Richard's face had gone from nervousness to confusion and…disgust?

"Why would _that_ make you happy? The movie _stunk_!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Kori, "HOW CAN YOU _SAY_ THAT?! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT MOVIE SINCE THE FIRST EPISODE!!" Suddenly, Kori was aware of the noises around her; there were none.

Everyone in the market was staring at her.

She wasn't aware that Richard had taken her outside until she felt the warm air hit her face, which she promptly buried into her hands. She was _such_ an _idiot!_ Richard was probably going to laugh at her any second now.

"Uhh…I saw that going a little differently." His voice was sheepish-almost embarrassed.

Kori looked up, "You did that on _purpose_?!" she half gasped.

Richard's hand was once again at the back of his neck, "Well I didn't foresee you freaking out like that. I had figured it to be a good way to uh, break the ice." He cringed at the look on her face and waited for Kori to haul off and hit him.

"So, where do you want to go?"

Richard opened his eyes slowly to see Kori grinning at him. "Huh?"

"It is my day off, my friends are busy, I have nothing better to do, and it is your turn."

And _Roy works the day shift on Saturdays, _said inner Kori, who began dodging rocks thrown by outer Kori.

Richard still seemed confused, "But, don't you have to take your groceries?" _Wait, am I trying to talk her _out _of this?_ he wondered _What's up with that?_

Kori laughed and held open her bag, which was looked into by a curious and cautious (It was a _girls'_ shopping bag, after all) Richard, who also began laughing. The bag was filled, from top to bottom, with chips, candy, cookies, and every conceivable kind of junkfood known to man. Or woman.

_This _had originally been my plan to spend my Saturday, and it still will be, unless you have a better suggestion."

Richard took this in for a moment, "Well…how about the movies? We already have the snacks."

"Sold. Is there anything in particular that you want to see?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

While the two debated over various films, a redhead was watching the unknowing couple in disbelief.

"No hitting?! Why is there no hitting?! OW!" He rubbed the back of his head as his fiancé's hand returned to its side. "Not _that_ kind of hitting."

Jin rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

**HEEHEEBETYOUHADTHOUGHTITWASROYHUH?**

After a short burst of heated acrimony, Kori and Richard finally agreed on watch Click, and since Kori had already bought the snacks, Richard insisted on buying the drinks and tickets. Fortunately, Kori carried a big purse, and they were able to sneak all the contraband snacks past the ushers, which they enjoyed immensely throughout the picture.

Kori was giving critique the instant they left the cinema. "The movie was OK," she announced, "but some of those parts were just perverted. I came to see a movie, not Baywatch, thank you."

Richard chuckled a little bit at her critique, although he didn't blame Adam on that move. The girl _was_ hot.

Kori started laughing suddenly, "I sound like Rachel!"

"Who?"

"Rachel Roth, one of my best friends."

"Wait, the writer?"

"Mm-hm."

"As in the girl with purple streaks who decked Carson Daily on his own show and made him cry?"

Kori giggled, "That's Rachel. She was so proud of herself that she has a copy of the tape at home. Who knew Carson had such a glass nose?"

"Why'd she hit him anyway? I've always wondered."

"He called her Rae." Richard raised an eyebrow, which flustered Kori (he looked so _sexy_ when he did that!), but she managed to explain. "If you call her anything but Rachel, she will personally deprive you of means to say anything at all. I only know one person who is allowed to get away with it, and that's because he shortens all of our names."

Richard nodded his comprehension, then another question struck him, "Is she always as…monotone, as she is on TV?" Kori nodded, amused, "And your friends with her?"

She knew the double meaning to his question, "I'm still as surprised as you are. But one day, we walked a mile in each other's shoes and suddenly, I'm giving her a manicure while she's reading Edgar Allen Poe to me."

Richard was about to comment on the funny mental picture that made when a familiar tune played and cut him off.

Kori's face went red from suppressed laughter, "Why does it sound like you have a Titan's communicator in your pocket?"

"Because it's my ring tone." he said defiantly, "That's right, I said it!"

Kori laughed silently as she listened to the one-sided conversation. After a while, he shut the Razor with a groan; "He's supposed to be retired, and I'm supposed to be the President. So why does he still act like he's in charge?"

"Parents are like that, I guess. What's the matter?"

"There's some sort of crisis over at The Tower that only _I _can fix, so I need to go."

"That's too bad," sympathized Kori, too disappointed to comment on "The Tower" thing. "But at least we had a good time right? I know I did."

Kori couldn't read Richard's expression. It was almost…wistful? "Really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have wanted to spend my day off any other day. I'm glad I ran into you, or, rather, my penny ran into you."

Richard chuckled, and the combination of the deep, rumbling sound and the warm glow in his azure eyes suddenly made Kori feel shy.

"So um…" she said to the ground, "I suppose I will see you on Mon-" something brushing against her lips cut her off, and it wasn't until a few seconds later that she realized it was Richard's lips.

Richard chuckled at her dazed expression and pressed something into her hand, "Definitely," he confirmed, "or sooner," he added mysteriously and was gone.

Kori stood outside the theater for a solid minute before coming out of it enough to see what was in her hand: a shiny new quarter. She groaned, "I guess I set myself up for that one."

**TTTHISISFUNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

She squealed in happiness and ran to the living room where the ringing phone was. It was Saturday, her day off, and _she had nothing to do._

She took two steps and jumped over the couch blocking her way, nearly clearing 10 feet. _I guess I haven't _completely_ forgotten my track and field days_, she thought in a combination of surprise and pride.

However, her gleeful look left as she read the caller ID. _Calling: Grayson, Richard_. She stared at the screen, her hand hovering and motionless above the phone, until the start of the answering machine broke her from her trance. "_Greetings, you've reached the house of Kori a-"_ she jerked up the phone.

"How did you get my number?!" she all but screamed into the mouthpiece. A slightly miffed sound came from the other side.

"And hello to you too," said Richard sarcastically, "Thanks for busting my eardrum by the way, I've always wondered what it would be like to be deaf."

Click. Mmmmmmmmmm

Over at an impressive suite-like apartment on the other side of the city, blue eyes stared at a phone in surprise. _She hung up on me._ But for some reason, it only made him grin. He would have preferred to see the look on her face as she put down the phone. Sassy Kori sounded like someone he would enjoy meeting. Eyes lit with anticipation, he pressed redial.

She knew he would call back, but she jumped all the same when the phone rang again. Her hand darted for the receiver, but she stopped the instant her hand touched it. Why not make him wait a bit; think she didn't really care?

After a good four rings, she finally picked up the phone, "Hello?" she said nonchalantly.

"Have any plans for tonight?"

"Why?"

"There's a new club down town called _Scharleax _**(A/N: Pronounced Scar-low) **and since it opened today, anyone can get in free. Wanna check it out?"

She almost jumped for joy, but still kept her cool, "Can I bring Rachel?"

"Sure, bring as many friends as you want. I'm going with a couple friends of my own. Should I pick you up?"

'Yes' was on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back. "No, that's not necessary, I'll meet you there. Can you give me the address?" She wrote down the number he recited.

"OK, so I'll see you there at 8?"

"Mm-hm."

"Cool. See ya Kor." And he hung up.

She placed the phone on the cradle and stared at it for a while. "EEEEEEEEE!!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTSTILLFUNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

No sooner had they knocked on the door than it was jerked open by a disheveled and desperate Kori. Her hair was tousled and looked like it was styled into a cross between a ponytail and a bird's nest, she was wearing a miniskirt over a pair of gauchos, and her shirt was wrinkled and double buttoned in some places. "Help." She pleaded.

Tara and Rachel exchanged glances before bursting into laughter, although the latter frantically tried to squelch it. Over their long friendship, the two females had learned that Frantic Kori was a riot to watch. That and Angry Kori, but you didn't want to be the target or in front of the target when she was out.

Rachel, having gained her composure save a small smirk, raised an eyebrow, "For someone who's 'just a friend' you sure seem flustered."

"Yeah," agreed Tara between giggles, "Sure you're not crushing on the boss man?"

Kori's face crumpled in despair, "Please, just help me out, friends. I'm completely lost."

Her friends sobered quickly. Sad Kori was someone neither girl could stand to see. They glanced at each other again, "I'll take clothes," started Tara.

"And I'll take makeup," finished Rachel.

Kori hugged them both, "Thank you!"

"No problem Kori," assured Tara, patting her on the back. "When we're through with you, Richard won't be able to keep his jaw in his head."

With that they started to lead her to the bathroom, with the two sharing a triumphant smile at Kori's new romance behind her back. Tara and Rachel hated Roy.

15 minutes later, the trio left the apartment, piled into Rachel's navy blue Lincoln and headed for club _Scharleax_.

**TTTHISISGONNABEREALLYFUNTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard rolled his eyes as he watched Gar and Allen vying for a slightly harried girl's attention. _Those two never change,_ he thought in amusement.Then, a hand tapped his shoulder. He tensed, _Kitten_. Unfortunately, the annoying secretary was also at the club and hadn't left him alone since she spotted him. He had _thought _the bouncer had taken care of her (she had been _very_ drunk as well) _but wishes don't come true I guess. _

He turned around, gritting his teeth, and his last thought before the blood left his brain was, _Scratch that._

Kori was wearing a strapless, curve-hugging lilac top with a built-in belt of a darker shade holding the shirt in place and a short column of drawstring laces ending in a small purple bow. Her pleated, black skirt hit about mid-thigh had a sheer layer of black fabric with black ribbon piping accentuating each pleat. Her shoes were black strappy sandals with ballerina lacing that emphasized her long, slender legs. Kori's hair was a mass of large red curls that had been pulled back into a low ponytail save two curls that framed her face. Her jewelry consisted of a thin silver chain holding a large oval onyx pendant and matching earrings with two silver bangles over each wrist. Rachel had gone for the "Egyptian" look with the eyeliner and had applied lavender eyeshadow over it. With silver glitter speckled across her face that constantly caught the flashing lights of the club, Richard felt like he had a new meaning to the term "drop dead crazy gorgeous". "Sexy" too.

"YO RICH!!!" he jumped at the voice shouting in his ear to see Victor and Gar having a laughing fit.

"What!?" he snapped, irritated that someone was cutting into his "staring at Kori time."

"Put yer eyes back in yer head man."

Suddenly, he was aware of all his friends looking at him with huge grins, his open mouth, and Kori's blushing face. "Hi Kori, uh…" _Say something idiot! _Screamed his mind, but Richard is not in at the moment, please leave a message and he'll get back to you as soon as he was not hypnotized by Kori. Beep.

But the DJ took pity on him and a fast-paced salsa song started to play. He almost sighed aloud in relief. "Do you wanna dance?" He had never thought the dance lessons Bruce had forced him to take as a kid would ever help him outside a black-tie affair. Until now.

Kori, grateful that he wasn't staring at her so blatantly (she still didn't know whether to hug or hit Rachel and Tara) and providing a good excuse to escape the immanent teasing, eagerly excepted.

A few seconds into the dance, Richard learned something else; the length and looseness of Kori's skirt was deceptively conservative. Every step she took made the skirt brush against her skin, showing as much as it concealed. And when she spun…Richard had just about decided to curse his favorite type of dance, because that evil skirt rode up _quite _a ways when she's spinning, and about ¾ of salsa dancing involves spinning, twirling, and basically…_swooshing_. But the worst part was that once he spun her for the first time, he couldn't stop doing it anymore, simply because their little dance routine was attracting a crowd, and Richard _loved_ being the center of attention.

STUPID DJ!!! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE PICKED ANOTHER SONG TO PLAY AND SPARED HIM FROM THIS TOURTURE?!

**TTTTVERYFUNTOWRITETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Wally watched the couple dancing and rubbed his hands together gleefully, "That's right _dance"_ he whispered sadistically, fighting back a maniacal laugh.

Jin, however did it for him, "I can't believe you set them up!" she cackled, "I never thought I would ever use the words 'Wally' and 'smart' in the same sentence, but putting in that request to the DJ was _genius_! I knew I was marrying you for a reason!"

"You mean, _besides_ my good looks, charm, s-"

"Don't push it."

**TTTTILOVEWALLYDONTYOU?TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Water," gasped Kori to the amused bartender.

"Make it two," added Richard in a croak.

Recognizing dehydration when she saw it, the woman behind the counter wasted no time in filling the pair's orders. "That was a pretty impressive performance, are you dancing partners?" she asked as the two chugged down their drinks.

Kori shook her head before finally catching her breath, "No, I don't dance often. That 'performance' pretty much consisted of him leading and me following."

Richard looked at her in disbelief, "You're _kidding_!" She shook her head, "I refuse to believe that you haven't had _some_ sort of professional training because I have _never _seen moves like that from an amateur."

Kori's blush went unnoticed by Richard, but not by the bartender, who simply smiled and said, "Well, amateurs or not, I can honestly say that that was spectacular. I hope you guys come here more often, cause I can't remember the crowd, or myself, being more entertained."

Richard smirked, he was going to have to remember to thank Bruce for those dance lessons, "Thanks…" he trailed off.

"Danielle," she filled in with a grin, "nice to finally meet the famous Richard Grayson. Or is it infamous?"

"Infamous," declared Kori with a giggle as Richard, who pretended to be deeply hurt, clutched his heart and made deliberate choking sounds.

Danielle simultaneously laughed and rolled her eyes along with Kori, but for different reasons. These two were worse than their friends had let on.

A keen set of eyes and ears, with the latter always ready to listen, and a good sensible head for giving advice were some of the bigger reasons Danielle was so well-known and well-qualified for her job. And being able to make legendary mix drinks helped too, as she said herself.

So it was no surprise that despite the club's distractions, she still had seen the overwhelming physical attraction between the Kori and Richard (The latter's drooling on her clean counter had given that away), and heard what Wally had done.

When she backed up Jin's compliments on the intelligence of his actions and had commented on the obviousness of the couple in question, this had led to Vic, Gar, and Tara joining the conversation and recounting the events of the past few days and the romantic down-low on Kori and Richard.

She objected to their plans when she found out Kori had a boyfriend, but her opinions rapidly changed when she found out that Roy was an alcoholic, and she quickly joined the cause. Her first impressions (which was rarely wrong) of Kori and Richard told her that they were pretty well suited for each other, and Kori didn't deserve a boyfriend like Roy.

So with this in mind, Danielle put her renowned skills to work and got the shy-but-outgoing redhead and the womanizing-but-reasonably-moraled pretty boy to flirting almost imperceptibly. And just because they were her main focus didn't mean she couldn't set up the others, even if they didn't notice either.

Wally and Jin were taken care of, but the bartender had could have seen the mutual-like between Gar and Tara a mile away. Not to mention Vic and Karen, whose love-hate arguing was a never-ending source of entertainment for Danielle. Lighting a spark between an absolutely gorgeous boy (whose name, she later leaned was Alan) and a black haired girl with violet highlights (who had an uncanny resemblance to a writer who had punched out a talk show host) had been harder, but still doable.

All in all, a good night.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori somehow found herself doing exactly what she had promised herself not to do: she was falling for her boss. To make things worse, Richard had ended up driving her home last. She had the sneaking suspicion that her "friends" had a hand in this turn of events, and she reminded herself to kill them later.

Even worse, Richard was a total gentleman about dropping women off and insisted on walking each one to their door if they didn't have an escort, and Kori was no exception. Somehow, she found herself discussing the…incident that had occurred on Friday.

"So where did you pick up martial arts moves like that?" Richard wanted to know as they made their way up the stairs, "The same place you got those dance moves?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Kori bit back a giggle and tried to hide her blush. That eyebrow was _evil_! "I'll have you know that I _did_ take kickboxing lessons when I was a kid, and since I live in a big city, self-defense classes are a must. But what about you?"

"I took some of everything, I think Bruce just wanted me to do something with my time besides slide down the banister and swing from the chandelier."

Kori burst out laughing, "You _did _that?" he nodded wickedly. Suddenly, a sly grin crept across her face as a mischievous thought came to mind. "Well, I'm glad the person who taught you how to kiss wasn't your self defense instructor. If they had, I would have _whipped_ you."

Richard stared at her for a bit before the meaning to her words stopped him in his tracks. Literally, he just stopped climbing up the stairs, and Kori, faking nonchalance, continued her ascent. Inner Kori giggled _3..2..1-_

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM A BAD KISSER?!"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she suddenly realized what she was doing. This is what you say and do when you _want_ to get kissed! _Although that wouldn't be that bad…_

_Shut up inner Kori._

_What?_ I_ didn't think that. _You _did._

_I did? _Kori stopped, she _had_ thought that. She started walking back up the stairs, a little faster this time. She wanted to kiss her boss! Unfortunately, she had no time to go faster, since Richard had caught up with her and spun her around, pinning her in place with those twin sapphires. As could be predicted, he kissed her.

She unwillingly felt herself start to melt into his embrace like she had in the dream. She tried to remember that she had a boyfriend (whose name was steadily getting harder to remember); that she shouldn't be doing this, but treacherous waves of warm contentment began to wash over her and pleasantly cloud her mind. And before the giddiness completely overtook her, what's-his-name's face blurred into nothingness, and her arms encircled his neck as she began kissing him back.

Air is a must, however, and the boss and employee pulled apart, Richard, as usual, got the last word in. "Who says I'm a bad kisser?"

That sentence made memory clap through her mind like a thunderbolt.

_Roy…_she abruptly jerked back from his strong arms with a sound that seemed like a mixture of a gasp and a shriek. "Richard!" she spurted, "I can't do this!"

He stared at her for a minute before shock once again etched its way across his features. "Oh please don't tell me you weren't kidding about the bad kisser thing."

Laughter escaped her mouth, "No, you're a very good kisser." She giggled, then remembered again. _Curse his charm! DO YOU HEAR ME?! CURSE HIS CHARM!_ She swallowed her mirth with an effort. "No, Richard, I'm serious. I literally _can't _kiss you…because I have a boyfriend."

Kori had always wondered what someone's expression would look like when their heart was ripped out, put into a blender, and then pressed frappe. Here was her answer.

"Oh." at first, it was just that, an 'oh.' "Did you ever plan on telling me?"

Kori bit her lip, "Monday."

"Well, why did you kiss me?"

Kori looked down, how do you tell someone that you hadn't meant to do it, or, rather, you had for some things, but it was mostly your inner self? No way without a ticket to the loony bin involved.

Richard took her silence as his answer, "I see, I'll see you on Monday then." He started back down the stairs. Kori tried to think of something to say, anything, but it seems that her mind wasn't on double-time tonight. Heck, it wasn't even on single-time. But Richard interrupted her, "By the way, Jin said that she really enjoyed talking to you tonight. I think you're a shoe-in for the job." And he was gone.

Was it just her, or did it seem like this wasn't supposed to happen?

**TTTTHATWASNTFUNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

**Readers: (Throws rocks) **

**Me: HEY! The story isn't over! And if you kill me, you won't find out the ending!**

**Readers: (begrudgingly lower rocks)**

**Me: Yeah, I didn't like writing the last part, but the beginning was fun. I actually drew the "grocery incident" on personal experience. Except my friend laughed at me instead of taking me to the movies like she was supposed to :( **

**Review!**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**

**PS: Whew! Over 4300 words including Author's Notes. Personal record!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is weird. I had been struggling with this chapter for weeks, and just the other day, after watching all sorts of TT videos, my Plot Bunny came back. I wrote this chappie in _one night_. Now typing it down…therein lies the procrastination.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT (insert witty and sarcastic comment here)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

She had been going out of her mind. Ever since that day she tried to forget…_him_, but that proved to be next to impossible, because she saw him _everywhere she went_. Anytime she had a spare moment, his form slid across her vision like those little specks that float on top of your eyes. But unlike those specks, Richard's specter didn't race away when she looked at it.

No, it stayed with her constantly, even when she slept. The man who had been in her first dream now turned into Richard. Oh who was she kidding?It had _always _been Richard, she just recognized him now.

And it made things _so_ much worse.

Daytime wasn't safe either. When she looked at Roy, he always, for the briefest of moments, had black hair and those infuriating blue eyes.

_Plus_ things in her life had been going downhill since "that day". Jinny had gotten an unexpected call to Paris, so her interview was canceled. Roy had been drinking more than usual lately, and Kori was feeling less calm and patient, which resulted in several broken things around the house.

Her friends were like salt in an open wound. Vic, Terra, and Rachel had been fairly upset (which was a _vast_ understatement) when she told them about what happened after they left the club. They had each found their futures in the relationship department brightening. Vic was continually running into Karen and arguing with her (and they were going to go to a Monster Truck Rally on Friday); Rachel went on a date for the first time since…ever, unless you counted (which Kori _didn't_)those "run-ins" she had with Malchior in London "dates." And Tara and Garfield…it was like watching a romance movie, which Kori would've loved, if it wasn't _tearing her heart out!_

Even her art wasn't unscathed. If she lost focus even the _slightest_ bit (which was often) she would find upon her return to reality that she had drawn him or his eyes or his name. And she would sometimes include her name with his, if you catch the drift. But she mostly drew his eyes; those blue orbs that haunted her, mocked her, chuckled at her.

And absolutely _everything_ of that color reminded her of him. And as it turns out, there are a lot of blue things in the world. The _sky _for one. And it mocked her too. The sun shone, the clouds were white and poofy, and the sky was always a bright shade of that oh so hated color. But the wind was always blowing cold and bitter. So far, this month had been a blue October in every sense of the word. Which led to the reason why work was the worst of all; the source of her anguish was around _constantly_! Or when she didn't see him, she was delivering a message or filing papers about him.

And speaking of… she lifted a foot and pushed the call button to the elevator with little difficulty. Once inside, she used the same maneuver for the mail/file room floor.

After she deposited the mountain of papers in her hands there, she could go to lunch. Alone. As of late, she could hardly bring herself to eat. But Kori had experience in that area, so she managed. Kori exited the elevator and looked up. To stop cold.

There he was, the source of her internal anguish, looking at the mail in his hand while heading for the elevator she just left. And then he looked up.

Kori found herself drowning in those eyes that had a water-like clarity. She considered escaping the way she came but alas, the doors had closed, her exit route disappeared.

"RichKoararid" they both stopped and waited for the other to continue.

Kori decided to go first. "Richard, I can't _begin _to tell you how much these past weeks have _sucked._" Her boss' mouth twitched at her language but said nothing. "I lied to you and led you on and I fell _terrible_ about it." He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "Don't stick up for me Richard, because that is what I did, no matter how you dissect it. But I know one thing that we can agree on. Hanging out together was _fun_." His gaze flicked to the ground, then back to her; his mouth pursed in thought, he nodded in agreement.

Kori felt much of her tension begin to eke out of her, "Richard, there is no sense in sabotaging a wonderful friendship over _one_ misunderstanding. I'd rather hang out with you and have a good time. Can't we simply clean the slate and start over?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Richard looked into her eyes and realized: this could be enough. If she was _truly_ happy with (insert lucky bastards' name here), the least he could do was take what he could get and be happy _for_ her. And not to try to steal her away, because he lo-liked her too much.

So for the first time, Richard Grayson decided to do the right and moral thing in his personal life. And now he understood why no one did it anymore. It _sucks_.

It suddenly came to his attention that she was still waiting for an answer. He walked forward.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Outer Kori unflinchingly held his gaze, while Inner Kori screamed in apprehension and sighed dreamily at his sapphire eyes. Richard broke into motion. He crossed the area separating them in four strides, and in one swift motion, brought his hand sharply up, knocking the files out of Kori's hands. They soared high in the air before fluttering down like white and manila snowflakes.

Kori shrieked, half in shock, half in anger. "WHAT in X'hal's name did you do that for?!"

Opening his blues eyes to their widest, he responded innocently, "Well you _said_ we needed to start over. I liked the way we had started the first time." He watched in amusement at the ballet of emotions that danced across her face. Shock, anger, frustration, amusement, and finally, irritated adoration.

No one can really stay mad at a face like his.

"Ow!" Richard rubbed his stinging temple and discovered that Kori's hands had gone from hitting him, to wrapping themselves around his chest.

Kori smiled as she listened to his increasing heartbeat and took in his smell, cologne and Old Spice soap. Things were finally looking up. "So where do you want to eat? I'm _starving_."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Gar and Tara headed for the car, laughing and making faces at each other. Then the blonde gasped and pointed behind him. Gar turned to see Richard and Kori, smiling and talking as they entered the Chinese buffet they had just vacated.

"About stinkin time!" boomed his girlfriend.

"Yeah," he agreed quickly, fumbling with his keys in attempt to avoid what this meant.

"Wait, what about our little wag-oomph!" She was startled for a second then her eyes drifted shut and she draped her arms around Gar's shoulders as she kissed him back.

Gar suddenly realized that he just initiated their first kiss to get out of paying a _bet_. How low is that? But…she didn't seem to mind.

After a wonderful eternity, they pulled apart. "That was…_incredible_," purred Tara.

"Yeah, it totally was," he agreed.

"But you still have to pay up."

"Oh _man_!" he looked heavenward.One _bet. Is that too much to ask?_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

**SAT: So that's it, that's the end of the story. Kori sticks with Roy, Richard contents himself with being "just a friend" and Gar and Tara kiss.**

**ThSamurai: (holds up katana and looks back at readers) Angry mob?**

**Readers: (also holding up weapons of choice) Angry mob. ROAWR!!!!**

**SAT: (running) IT WAS A JOKE! A JOKE I TELL YOU!! **

**So uh, once I dodge these guys, I'll work on TSMMWCT. In the meantime REVIEW! Or I'll lead the mob to _yer_ house!**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The CSPB (Chapter Story Plot Bunny) has returned! HUTTAH! Um, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own my mind and my creativity, and that's good enough. Although ownership would be nice… **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT**

She nervously checked her reflection in the mirror for the millionth time, causing Richard to let out a sigh of frustration. "Calm down Kor, you look _fine_."

Actually, she looked more than fine, way more. The combination of her loose emerald green pantsuit, conservative gold chain jewelry, and red locks pulled into a French Twist gave her a very professional, but trendy, look. Even though the ruffled scoop neckline of the shirt was modest, it was still very distracting to Richard, and her constant, but still adorable, worried actions, made it worse.

The artist looked at Richard hopelessly and sat back, clutching her portfolio like it was a lifeline, "I know," she moaned, "but I am still concerned. What if she is not pleased with my work?"

Richard set his jaw, someday, he was going to find the person who had made Kori think that she wasn't good enough.

And he was going to strangle them.

He opened his mouth to reassure her _again_ when he noticed something. "Hey, what happened to the way you speak? Its different."

Kori blinked at the sudden change of subject, but answered anyway, "I am from a small area located in South Africa and I naturally have retained the accent. It has mainly disappeared, but it still returns when I am nervous. I'm sorry if it bothers you." She remembered how it sometimes got on Roy's nerves.

But Richard looked at her in surprise, "Not at all, its kind of…cute." He looked back at the road, hoping he hadn't ruined anything with his choice of adjectives. Their friendship was still a bit on thin ice, and Richard tried to treat it as such. He was relieved when he heard Kori's bell-like giggle.

"Are you trying to calm me down?" she questioned slyly, eyes sparkling with a mischievous reproof.

_Not at the time,_ he thought, _but I'll go with it._ "That depends, is it working?"

Kori contemplated it for a second, then relaxed a little more into her chair. "Yes, thank you."

Richard grinned in relief as they turned into the parking lot, "No problem."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Kori was, needless to say, nervous again. After all, this could be her opportunity to finally get out from under the "Messenger Girl's" thumb. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Richard, looking bored as he flipped through one of the many fashion magazines from the rack. She looked at him more fully, just in time to see him open one of those little perfume samples. She could just see the name: Twilight. He lifted the page to his nose and sniffed, then lowered the magazine with an approving nod and smile, and a little "hm".

She burst into giggles, something about her impending interview nervousness mixed with the sight of a guy like Richard testing _perfumes _of all things greatly appealed to her funny bone. The startled look on said guy only made her laugh harder.

"Kori Anders?" Her giggles cut off abruptly and she immediately stood up and grabbed her portfolio. She took two steps, but stopped in her tracks when she felt a familiar warm breath on her neck, "Just relax and you'll be great." She inwardly shivered, but nodded (not realizing that she brushed her hair against his nose as she did so) and continued walking.

Richard rubbed his nose slightly, inhaling the lingering scent of lavender, and sat down, a little unsteadily I might add. But his face split into a smirk when he saw the deep streaks of crimson on Kori's face. "Just friends" or not, it still made him feel happy when he made a pretty girl blush.

He picked up the magazine and smelled the rich, but not overpowering scent of the perfume again. _I bet Kori would like this stuff._

"I bet you'd smell _great_ with that on."

Richard jerked his head up to see a guy wearing a pink shirt and had crimson highlights in his brown hair looking at him in interest. Richard dropped the magazine like it was a hot skillet while he nearly blanched in front of the man. "Uhh…thanks, but I think it'd be better on my _girlfriend_." The man's face fell and he muttered something about how the cute guys are _never_ available while going back to his issue of _Cosmo_.

Richard looked heavenward, _What am I doing here?_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

"Hmm," Jin said for the millionth time, putting Kori even _further_ on the edge. One more 'Hmm' and she'll fall right over and snap…and most likely lose any chance of getting the job.

After a long silence, broken only by the occasional, "Where did you get this idea?" or "What material did you want for this outfit?" Jin turned to the final drawing, and the one Kori was most nervous about. It was a picture of Jinny Flow-almost-West herself, except she resembled Jinx from Teen Titans, for example the hairstyle and eye color (Jin's were dark gray).

Her dark eyebrows raised quite a few inches on her forehead as she studied the drawing, which further plucked at Kori's taught nerves.

At long last, she looked up and stated, "I'll call when I make my decision, it was nice to see you again Kori."

She sat there, stunned at the anti-climactic turn of events, but rose to shake Jin's hand when it was offered. She gathered up her artwork, but when she reached for the last picture, which happened to be the one of Jin, a pale hand intercepted hers. "Um," stuttered the designer, "do you mind if I…keep that one?"

A tempest of thoughts whirled around Kori's head, but she managed to croak, "Sure," and a smile found its way across her face.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Kori entered the waiting room to find Richard looking a little more than shell-shocked as he took wary glances at a man in pink reading a _Cosmo_ magazine. When Richard caught sight of her, his face lit up like she was fireman there to save him from a burning building. In an instant, he had grabbed her arm and was running for the door. And as Kori looked back, she saw the _Cosmo _guy staring blatantly at Richard's retreating blue jean'd behind.

What the two hadn't known was a certain male fiancée of Ms. Flow's had decided to pay a visit to his lovely lady and had noticed what had gone on as well.

He burst into laughter, not caring that the dude in pink was looking at him oddly. He pulled out his phone and dialed. There was the click of someone picking up. "Gar, you'll _never_ guess what just happened to Richard!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

They entered the elevator and Richard nearly stabbed the button for the ground floor. His blue eyes were stormy as he growled, "Don't. Even."

Kori closed her mouth and silently giggled. "So, where do you want to go now?"

Richard looked at the ceiling for a moment, then looked back at her, "Honestly?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

"You know, I've never actually been here before."

Richard looked from the Gotham Art Museum and Gallery to Kori, "You're kidding."

"No, actually."

"Well, I can tell you right now, you'll love it."

**A/N: (OK, I know for a fact that none of these paintings are in... whatever state Gotham is in, and most of them probably are misnamed, but I just like these paintings a lot, and that's what I call them, so roll with it.)**

Richard was right, she did love it, from the instant she entered the museum. She giggled at VanGough's "The Scream" and Oohed at "Starry Night."

Then she found Monet.

Richard grinned as she stared at "San Giorgio Maggiore at Twilight". "I'm guessing you like this one?"

"Oh yes, next to "Nympheas," its my favorite of Monet's work. Hard to believe, though, that this tiny painting is worth 100 million dollars."

"Do you want both of them?"

Kori looked at him sharply, "Will this involve a bowler hat and a brown briefcase?"

Richard stared at her, then rolled his eyes as realization hit him, "No, but I know the Gift Shop has copies of them." He then noticed something on the wall behind her, "And speaking of "Nympheas…" he nodded to the painting. Kori whirled around and immediately stepped forward to closer investigate her favorite of the "Water Lilies" paintings.

Richard grinned once more at her happiness, feeling its effects on himself. He had never enjoyed going to the Art Gallery half as much as he did now, even if it was with "just a friend".

"What's his name anyway?" They both jumped at the sound of his voice.

Kori turned to him "Who?"

"Your boyfriend's," Richard cursed himself, and rubbed his neck nervously. Why was he opening this wound again?

Kori bit her lip, which Richard identified as her own nervous habit, "Roy."

"Roy huh?" He noticed the force he put in the question, as if he was a protective father questioning about his daughter's date. "So, what is _Roy_ like?"

Despite the obvious menace in his voice, Kori wasn't listening. All of her focus was on the painting she saw at the end of the hall. She fairly ran to it, leaving a startled Richard behind.

It was her most favorite painting, the one of so many elegant, faceless families standing by a lake. She marveled at how big it was, nearly as tall as she, and far wider. She wondered at how long it took to paint this masterpiece, how much effort and precision it took to put each tiny dot of color in _just _the right place.

Richard sighed as he walked. Whether she hadn't wanted to answer him, or the painting had just distracted her, he realized that she _wasn't _going to answer him. So how was he going to make sure that _Roy_ deserved to be with Kori and not him?

Richard had always had a theory about ceiling tile dots. They were in virtually in every educational or vocational building in the world, and he believed that it was for one reason: to give ideas to people.

And right at that moment, his theory proved true; God bless those dots.

"Hey Kori, I forgot to tell you, there's going to be a black-and-white charity ball downtown on October 30th, and I was wondering if you and Roy would like to come?"

Kori turned from the painting in thought. Maybe…if she could just convince Roy not to drink for _one _night.

_Yeah, when Rachel start wearing pink and Gar eats meat._

_Will you be quiet? I'm thinking._ "What's the charity for?"

"It's to help out with the relief work in Louisiana."

Kori considered it some more, she had always wanted to attend an affair like those at least once for the experience. Then she realized that there was be a _major_ problem, "Well its OK for Roy, he can rent a tux, but I most likely don't have anything to wear to a black-and-white ball."

She saw Richard open his mouth and cut him off quickly, "_No way_, you've done enough for me Richard, I don't need you to buy me a dress. I have 6 days to look, so I can just storm the mall daily until I find one." And to finalize the matter, she turned back to the painting.

Richard decided not to comment on the doubt he had of Kori being able to storm _anything_, but instead turn back to the painting as well. All he knew was that the ceiling dots had saved him again.

Or maybe it was the painting's dots.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was fairly short and ****_very_**** sucky, I just didn't know what to really do. However, the charity ball will be goooooood, so please ignore the bad writing until then and distract yerself with This Star when I update it. I only hope it will be better.**

**Despite the stupidity, ****_please _****review. I'm like, ****_addicted_**** to them now. Just no flames! Those I can do without.**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**

**PS: If anyone can tell me the artist and name of that painting, I'd REALLY appreciate it. Its MY favorite painting, but I just call it "The Park." Original huh?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own this chapter. I just hope people think I'm a good owner.**

**I don't own James Bond either, which **_**really**_** stinks! Those cars are COOL! (And the fact that he's cute is a plus.)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The persistent knocking became more forceful, "I'm _coming_! Keep yer badges on!" Tara called in groggy annoyance as she approached her apartment door in a daze

"Damn Girl Scouts," she muttered. "How many water balloons do you have to throw at em before they get the point?" She opened the door, a tirade forming on her lips.

"Get dressed, we have work to do."

OK, since when did Kori join the League of Cookie-Pushing Terrorists?

She opened her eyes a millimeter more, and saw that Kori didn't have any cookies or dorky uniform on her, nor was she alone. A tired and angry Karen and _very_ tired and angry Rachel were standing behind her. The fact that the latter was there, before noon, _on her day off_, was enough to wake Tara up a little more.

"How did she manage to get _you_ up?" she asked Rachel in shock, wondering if she was delirious from sleep deprivation.

She received a bitter malignant glare from two purple eyes that would have had a less sleepy person need a clean pair of shorts. Fortunately, Tara was a more sleepy person.

Kori brushed it off though, "Never mind that, we have _major_ shopping to do, and I need backup. I've been searching for _four _days, and I've found _zilch_. Richard has invited me to a black-and-white ball, and I need a dress."

At the words "shopping," "zilch," (she liked that word) "Richard," "invited," "ball," and "dress," she immediately perked up. "I'm in, just give me a minute to get some clothes on."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Hey, what about this?"

"Karen, that's red."

"So?"

"Does _black-and-white _ball mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, I know that, but if she wears this, she'll stand out. Nothing says: 'look at me' like red."

"She already has red _hair _Karen, and I'm sure doesn't want to seem rebellious in front of her _bosses_."

"I agree with Rachel, I really don't wish to stand out. So _please _try to find me something within the dress-code?"

"HEY GIRLS, C'MERE I GOT IT!"

"Oh thank _X'hal_ Tara. You found me a dress?"

"No, but look at this hat! Isn't it _adorable_?"

"… AUGH! HOLD ME BACK KAREN!"

"I'm… _trying_!Dangit girl you're strong!"

"Aaggh! OW! I'm sorry Rae, I'm sorry!"

"Friends, does this look OK?"

"Not the face-! …Oh my gosh Kori that's _perfect_!"

"I'm with the Blonde for once."

"It's nice."

"The Blonde? What's _that _supposed to mean Kare-bear?"

"Don't CALL me tha-"

"I'M GOING TO GO TRY IT ON!"

"Geez Kor you don't have to shout."

"Yeah girl we're right here."

"I knew I should've stayed in bed."

"Hey, I was wondering; how _did_ Kori manage to get you up so early?"

"And on your _day off_?"

"Oh, I merely told her that if she did not help me I would tell Victor about the time she-"

"_Weren't you going to try on the dress_?"

"…Oh. Um, yes of course, excuse me."

"So, _what_ happened with Victor?"

"Kare, her eye is twitching and the vein in her temple is sticking out. I don't think you want to ask that."

"Erm…Oh look lipstick! I'm gonna go over there!"

"…Alright, now that she's gone, what happened with Vic?"

"…"

"Um, right…I'm going to look at more hats…waaay over there."

"You do that."

"…Please, do I look…nice?"

"Whoa… Kori, I think you found the dress."

"Thank you! Tara what do- Tara? Karen? Rachel, why'd they ditch us?"

"Beats me."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Dammit Kori! Can you help me?"

Kori once again abandoned her makeup and entered the bedroom, to find Roy, face as red as his hair in frustration as he struggled with a bow tie.

She giggled, her spirits too high to be brought down. It had taken some doing, but she had managed to make Roy promise that he could only have _one_ glass of champagne at the party and nothing else for the night. And completely Sober Roy was a rarity, but he was the easily irritated, very funny, and sweet man that had Kori's affections.

"Why can't men ever figure out how to tie their own ties?" she mock-huffed as she worked the knot.

"So we can get girlfriends to do it for us Princess." He replied smoothly and winked, his earth colored eyes twinkling.

Kori giggled again, but now a little giddily, with a faint tint of red on her cheeks. How could she have forgotten? Sober Roy also included Charming Roy, who had been the one to truly attain her affection. She sighed though; she didn't feel half as lightheaded when he winked at her as when she had first met him. It had just been so long since the old Roy had been there.

Are you sure that's why? Inner Kori whispered. Don't you think there's another reason? And what would that be? 

_Do you think you're not as flustered because the eyes looking at you aren't blue?_

_Haven't we been over this? Richard is a_ friend_. And maybe our Roy is here to stay now._

_And haven't we been over _that?

She shook her headin annoyance, "All done," she announced, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting _myself_ ready."

Roy grinned, "Thanks Princess. Now go get yourself pretty."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"And out of the blue, my broker told me that my fourth quarter was going in the toilet. I was in _quite_ the pickle, but then I told myself: 'Jacob, you've been in dire straights before and you've come out on top, why not this time?' So I simply…"

_I'm going to die._

Richard was desperately afraid. Afraid that at any moment, he would fall asleep into his lobster bisque and drown, and miss the chance of seeing Kori dressed up. He looked heavenward_, Please. Please get me out of this, I'll take _anything.

"Oh Richie-poo, would you like to dance with me?"

_Anything but _that.

He turned to see the nightmarish secretary, scantily clad in a white mini dress that hardly left anything to the imagination. Which, in retrospect, might've been a good thing, since no one wants their imagination to be scarred for eternity. The dress alone was damaging enough. "Uh, sorry Kitten but-"

"Mr. Grayson?" he turned to see Kole in an elegant black dress with a huge white sash hurrying over.

"Oh, its _you,_" Kitten's face looked like she had stepped in something nasty as she looked at the woman who had the position _she_ wanted. "How's Nark?" she sneered.

Kole's eyes turned hard, "Its _Ga_nark" she corrected tartly, then turned to Richard, "I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Grayson, but I'm afraid that you have a very important phone call with a Mr. Daniels."

He fought back a overwhelmingly relieved grin, "Thank you Kole," he turned to Kitten, "I'm sorry Ms. Moth, but you understand."

She fixed a smile that looked pasted on, "Of course Richie-poo, duty calls." Richard nodded to those at the table and stood up. As he passed Kole, he whispered, "I'll keep this in mind when I make the Christmas Bonus list."

The look on her face resembled that of a cat…who had just acquired a dairy farm.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard own face rather resembled Kole's as he leaned against the wall adjacent to the bathrooms. What would he ever do without his PA?

"So, are you hiding from a woman or a man?" Richard groaned at the sound of the cheerful voice, where was Kole now?

"It's getting old Wally."

His friend's blue eyes looked shocked, "It hasn't even been a week! This has just begun!"

Richard wasted no time in burying his face in his hands. Wally's low chuckles were cut off suddenly, and then replaced by a low appreciative whistle. He looked at his friend, then at what he was staring at, then to him again.

And then he did a double take.

The dress was sleeveless smooth white satin that shimmered along the narrow length of her body, with a slit reaching just below the thigh. A gauzy black shirt was draped over it, its lone thin sleeve, no bigger than two fingers, held it up over the right shoulder and sloping in a calm diagonal, revealing silken tan neck and shoulders. The bottom of the wrap diagonaled more sharply, with a smooth black ribbon trim along its length. The small pedicured feet were shod with black strappy sandals with thick 3-inch heels and her hair was a mass of wild curls, a white headband cutting a dramatic streak in the scarlet chaos and pulling them up to the nape of her neck. Small teardrop pearl earrings were the only jewelry, and the little makeup she wore was neutral, only to enhance; much like her entire outfit really.

And _boy_ did it enhance.

Wally watched, laughing, as Richard fairly floated towards Kori, and he swore he saw little hearts trailing behind him. _Vic_ _was right,_ he thought, _this _is _the perfect place to have a video camera._ He followed behind the love-struck fool (a term he _never_ thought he would use for Richard) at a safe distance, never stopping the blackmail uptake. _And I wasn't going to come to this thing, ha!_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori felt distinctly out of place. Roy was in the bathroom fixing his hair, so she was alone at the top of the steps, watching everyone enjoy the ball. All of the people there looked so…_elegant_, while she was adorned in something that no doubt screamed that it was a bargain bin piece of _crap_. Even the band playing the catchy music looked nicer than she did.

She looked around the left side of the room anxiously, trying to find any familiar face, to no avail. Than she felt someone's eyes boring into her head as she searched the right side.

Turning back, her gaze locked with the cerulean blue eyes she knew so well. He was dressed in a crisp black tux that made him rather resemble James Bond, the Pierce Brosnan one. She smiled in relief as he drew closer, and then she noticed his expression. He looked slightly…awestruck. _Hmm…_ she thought as she descended, _maybe I don't look as bad as I thought._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Breathtaking. _That was a word Richard had always rather detested. It was corny and clichéd and just one of those words you use when you don't know what else to say. It was also untrue. Nothing in the world is pretty enough to make you stop _breathing_.

Unfortunately though, it was the only word coming to his mind at the moment, and he hadn't inhaled for a while.

Richard made his way through the crowd like a steamroller, which really didn't coincide with the feeling that his feet weren't touching the ground.

And then she met his eyes. And his opinion of the word breathtaking was once again proven wrong. He hoped his face wasn't turning blue.

She smiled at him as he approached, and he managed to get some of his cool back while she went down the stairs. "Good evening Ms. Anders," he purred as he took her hand and bowed over it, "how are you?"

She stifled a giggle and curtsied, a little wobbly, but still gracefully, "I am very well, Mr. Grayson, thank you for asking." They raised their heads and they found each other's eye again, not noticing the feverish burning in them.

"Well, isn't someone going to ask how _I'm _doing?"

Richard looked up and met another pair of eyes, only these ones were muddy brown. "I'm Roy Harper," the owner of the eyes said, "Kori's boyfriend."

He recovered instantly; here was his chance to evaluate the enemy. He stuck out his hand affably, "Nice to meet you Mr. Harper," he said cheerfully, "and how are you?"

Roy's eyes were laughing, "I'm doing fine, thanks," he said in equal cheerfulness as he pumped Richard's hand with a hearty shake, "So you must be The Great Richard Grayson."

Richard grinned and matched the firm grip, "Sure am, although I didn't know I had 'The Great' in front of my name." He looked at Kori as he said this, who smiled, a little _too _brightly, an it didn't quite reach her eyes.

His brow furrowed, but Roy spoke before he could, "Oh believe me, the way Princess talks about you…You're definitely 'The Great' Richard Grayson."

His brow furrowed again, "Princess?"

Roy chuckled, "Oh, just my little pet name for Kori." He smiled at her, and she returned the expression, but still with the same strange light in her eyes. Once again, before Richard could say anything, Roy interrupted him, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go raid the buffet, I think I smell fish." He offered his arm to Kori, "Shall we Princess?"

Her giggle sounded a little high-pitched as her hand was placed on his, "Of course Sir Knight."

Richard watched them leave, smile disappearing, his eyes dark and sad.

Roy…was a nice guy. _Crap_.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

As they walked away, Kori let the panic fill her face completely, making sure Roy didn't notice. Roy…he hated Richard. She couldn't see it in his eyes, didn't hear it in his words, but she did hear it in his voice and could feel it in the iron grip he had on her arm.

Roy always acted nice and cheerful around guys he couldn't stand, particularly ones that were close to Kori, while he was really seething inside and wishing he could impale them on the next pointy object for even _looking_ at his Princess. And he would also get very suspicious of Kori, sometimes demanding for her to admit that she was cheating. It had taken _months_ to convince him that she wasn't secretly dating Vic! And with a guy like Richard…she nearly moaned aloud at the thought of the tongue-lashing she would get.

That was one of the drawbacks of Sober Roy, he was also Jealous and Overprotective Roy.

Fortunately, the buffet grabbed most of his attention, and he grabbed a plate. Kori watched, a grin tugging at her lips as she watched Roy fairly drooling over all of the food, particularly, the food that hailed from the ocean. Roy _loved_ seafood. Kori's grin spread wider, _better not introduce him to Alan_.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Roy was bringing a piece of butterfly shrimp to his lips when he saw Kori looking longingly at the many people dancing on the floor while she unconsciously tapped her fingers to the music. He sighed and sorrowfully put the shrimp back on its plate and stood up.

"May I have this dance?" Kori looked up in surprise at him before smiling.

"Yes," She took his outstretched hand and they walked to the dance floor.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard watched the couple. Nice guy or not, Roy couldn't dance very well. Granted, he probably hadn't had countless hours of lessons given by a…_butler_ (Richard grimaced at the memory) but still, you'd think he'd have _some _sense of beat. And was he mouthing "1, 2, 3, 4" to himself?

_Geez_. HOW did the _hell_ did he get Kori? The dude couldn't dance, and he ate like a pig! All that seafood… Alan would kill this guy, and Gar…_Oy vey_.

What the f-He did NOT just step on her feet! Those poor perfect feet...

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"OUCH," yelped Kori as she jerked her foot out from under Roy's and clutched her stinging toe.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized with disgust (at himself).

This had been the reason why she was shocked that Roy had asked her to dance. He _hated_ dancing, mainly because he couldn't. He had _no_ sense of rhythm. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and a breath on her neck that she knew well.

"Mind if I cut in?"

She turned to Richard, and before she could stop herself, she mouthed, "Help me."

For some reason, his eyes lit up at this, and he tore his gaze from hers to Roy's, "Is that alright?"

"Totally," was his answer and Kori flinched inwardly at the feral rage she knew he was holding back. However, all thoughts of him left her head when Richard placed his hand on her waist. She automatically rested her own hand on his shoulder, and he engulfed the other one in his.

And suddenly, they were gliding across the floor to a song that sounded like a waltz-like version of a tango. She laughed a little in surprise; who knew Richard was a ballroom dancing master too?

Wally was thinking the exact same thing as he took a bite out of the fish sandwich he had and continued recording.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard couldn't keep his eyes off her if he wanted to. She was too beautiful for words.

Suddenly Kori ducked her head, blushing, "Thank you," she whispered with a smile.

He broke his mental stream of compliments, "For what?"

"For saying that, I didn't think I looked like I belonged _here_."

Richard gaped at her. Was she _nuts_?! She was the most gorgeous person in the room!

Kori looked cynical, "Now I don't know about _that_. I'm positive there are nicer looking people here than me."

He stared again, and not just because of how she looked. How did she know what he was thinking? Is she psychic?

Now Kori was staring at him, "No, but you keep mumbling things to me."

To say he was mortified was an understatement. "Um, sorry, guess I was…thinking aloud."

She grinned, and he stumbled slightly, "Well, they were really nice thoughts at least."

_Thank God for that_, he thought (_yes _he was sure) If she had known any of his _other_ Kori-related thoughts…well, she probably would have his face slammed into the ballroom floor repeatedly. He tripped slightly, but spun her out before she noticed. She came spinning back, his right arm curled around her torso, and he automatically did the same with the left and took her free hand. Her back fit comfortably against him, and she relaxed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

OK, forget Salsa, "Wango" was _definitely_ his favorite dance. He was partially blinded by the soft red curls, but he didn't care, his feet knew what to do. And so, apparently, did hers. He closed his eyes and listened to the music. He inhaled softly, then opened his eyes. Raising his eyebrow, he sniffed lightly and smirked.

"Are you wearing the perfume from the magazine?"

He noticed Kori's cheek turn faintly red as she stumbled. He tightened his grip around her waist as she steadied herself, and he could feel the warm blush spread to her ears.

"Yes," she said and her voice was miserable.

"Its nice," he murmured, and she shivered. _Must be cold_, was his second (and more logical) thought and shifted his hold to cover more of her bare arms.

They continued until the dance ended, where they slowly, reluctantly pulled apart and clapped for the musicians. Kori took a step back and was about to turn away when a trumpet rung loud and clear through the air. A saxophone answered its call, and a black woman in a sparkling ebony dress began to sing with a breathy hypnotic voice.

Richard looked at her in silent thanks, and he could've sworn she winked back. He offered his hand with an electrifying grin, and Kori placed her small, freshly manicured fingers, (with little glittery stars) in his palm.

Wally (and his camera) watched Richard spin Kori to the middle of the floor. Making sure the device was steady, he looked up to the bass man, who was waiting for his cue. "Thanks Joseph."

The blonde man gave him an "Anytime Wally," smile and started strumming the huge instrument.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Roy watched them dance, and dance, _and _dance, and realized his champagne glass was empty again. He hardly lifted his hand to call when a waiter popped out of nowhere with a bottle, poised for refills. "They shure know how ta tree a pershon," he slurred.

The man looked down his nose in disgust, "Indeed, but I believe you should not have anymore sir."

He looked again at Richard holding Princess, _his_ Princess, then up at the waiter, "Jusht un more?" he pleaded.

"Very well, but only one."

He downed the contents like it was a shot, "Thanksh."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori clapped enthusiastically and Richard whistled through his fingers. The last tune had been a rapid swing song, and both had enjoyed it immensely. She was panting from exertion and her cheeks were flushed, but her eyes were glowing like green candles.

She couldn't have looked more gorgeous if she tried.

Grinning, she looked about the room, as if taking in its elegance for the first time. And then, her eyes fixed on one area, and the grin was cut away, and the flames that were her eyes were snuffed out, and darkened morosely.

Richard followed where her eyes lay, and that was Roy, looking drunk as a skunk, and flirting with Kitten, who looked a little tipsy herself. Suddenly, he lunged forward and kissed the secretary sloppily, and she lost no time in responding.

Richard felt sick, _Poor Kori._

"Not again," his head whipped to Kori in shock.

"Again?" he echoed, "Kori, he's done this _before_?" She didn't seem to register who she was talking to, but only nodded as she made her way to the table. As he looked at her retreating back, he felt a flash of rage pass through him. How _dare_ Roy do that to Kor! He stalked after her, long legs letting him reach the bastard and slut at the same time she did.

"Roy, I believe it is time for us to go." Richard looked at her, startled. He had never known that Kori's normally lilting voice could be so…_cold_.

Roy stopped sucking Kitten's face and turned to his seething girlfriend, "C'mon Prinshesh," he slurred innocently, "I wush shtartin to have fung."

Her voice was arctic enough to have Richard shivering, "I believe that is enough 'fung' for today. Get off of that slut and lets go."

"Hey! Heesh mine!" Kitten trumpeted, and tried to point to herself, but only succeeded in pointing at a potted plant.

Kori whirled on her, green eyes blazing with so much fury she would have had the secretary cowering in fear had she her wits about her. "Kitten, for your own good, _stay out of this_."

She tried to jump up in fury, but rocked on her feet and fell back into her seat. After giggling a bit, she said smugly, "Look Bish, that man wush kishin _me_, not you. Sho go find your _own_ man. An if you can' do thah, you can jush bite me."

"Don't. Tempt me," Kori snarled. "Lets go Roy." She tried to lift him from the seat, but Drunk Kitten was stupider than Regular Wenchy Kitten, which she proved by grabbing Kori's hand in attempt to stop her. The furious red head jerked away, but now Kitten tried to punch her.

The reaction was immediate.

She sidestepped and grabbed the fist when it was halfway past her and brought it back on its falling owner. A small crack was heard and the drunken secretary fell back into her chair. There was a silent moment, then an earsplitting scream, "OH MY GAH! OH MY GAH, THE BISH BROKE MY NOESH!"

Kori ignored her and lifted Roy's arm and put it over her shoulder. Richard, who was now snapped from his stunned haze, hurried over to grab the other arm.

As they left they could still hear the shrill cries of, "SHE GOH BLOOD ON MY DRESH! SHEESH GONNA PAY!"

Wally was doubled over, laughing as he filmed Kitten going berserk, then he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Kole.

"You owe me ten bucks," she stated, "I _told_ you that Kori would punch out Kitten."

Wally dug into his wallet, still laughing, "I have never been so happy to lose a bet," he gasped.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Neither one said anything as they took Roy to the car, not even when he stopped and threw up on the parking lot; they just stood there until he stopped convulsing and then continued.

When they located the small navy vehicle, and had Roy loaded into it, Kori took off her hair band, followed by the black shrug and her shoes. She shook her head vigorously, then fanned herself despite the cool air as she stared into the car and its contents, not noticing Richard's stare. The moon was small, just a few days short of a sliver, but it still made the damp skin on her neck and shoulders and the red curls hanging by them shine in the twilight.

Finally, she turned to him and opened her mouth to break the silence, but then closed it and looked down. "I don't know whether to say, 'Thank you for inviting me,' or 'I'm sorry my drunk boyfriend ruined your charity ball'."

Richard shook his head to himself. After all that, she was still acting _formal_. "You don't have to say anything Kor. But for what it's worth: 'Your welcome, I'm glad you came,' and 'Don't worry about it, but I hope you understand that he is off the guest list'."

She giggled despite herself, "Thank you, though," she said warmly, "you're a great friend Richard." She opened the car door and threw her things in.

_Friend._

That word echoed through his head.

"Why are you with him?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori froze at the words, "What?"

A hand gripped her shoulder and whirled her around. His cerulean eyes were glittering furiously, "You heard me," he whispered dangerously.

She felt the hot tears she had been holding back start to prick her eyes. But she was trapped, his intense eyes would have prevented her from doing that even if his hands weren't.

She managed to look away. "I don't know," she whispered to the pavement.

His hand forced her to look back at him, "Don't. Say that." He hissed, "You I _both_ know that you have a reason, so tell me Kor, _why_ are you with an alcoholic? And an unfaithful one at that?"

She opened her mouth to defend Roy, to tell him that Roy was _not_ a drunk, but deep inside, Inner Kori whispered, _Yes he is, and you know it. And we both know the real reason too._

"Because he needs me to help him, I'm the only one who can help him," she said quaveringly, the tears finally streaking down her face.

His gaze softened somewhat as he wiped them away. "But Kori, how long have you been trying to help him?"

She tried to look away again, but couldn't, "Three years."

His eyes widened and his mouth opened, "Kor, I-"

"I know," she choked, averting her eyes, "And I always try to tell myself that he'll get better, that I can help him, but I think a part of me always knew it was a lost cause."

She looked back at him, and the anger was gone, only sorrow and understanding remained, "Then what's keeping you with him? Do you love him?"

She stood silent, just looking into his eyes, "No," she breathed, "I don't think I ever did, but I can't kick him out Richard. I'm just not built that way."

His chuckling startled her, "I know," he said fondly, "that's what I love about you. No matter who it is, you always have a shred of human kindness towards them." He smiled down at her, "Unless its Kitten of course."

Kori, wondered if she heard wrong, "Did you just-"

"Yeah," he affirmed dryly, "Kinda sucks huh?" His eyes were laughing wryly.

Suddenly, she was kissing him, softly, almost apologetically. Just as quickly, she pulled away. They stared at each other for a second-long eternity. "Thank you," she whispered.

And then she was getting into her car, pulling out of the parking space, and with a look in the rearview mirror, drove away.

T**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The walk with Roy up to the apartment was the longest she had ever known. And when they reached the top, she could only let him collapse onto the couch, before collapsing herself.

"Hey kettle? Its pot, you're black." Kori turned slowly around.

He rose from the couch with terrifying slowness, his eyes feral, and cold. "I guess I always knew, that you liked him. But I never did think that you would kiss him while I was _sitting in the car._" Her mouth opened in shock. "Yeah, I saw you," now his eyes gleamed, like a cat who was torturing a mouse.

Kori felt bravery course through her as she rose, "So what do you want me to _do, _Roy? Get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness and completely forget the fact that you have been cheating on _me,_ not just _tonight_, but ever since this relationship, if that's even what it _is_, STARTED?!" His eyes widened. "Yeah, I saw you," she mocked.

His brown orbs narrowed sharply, "Don't push me Princess," he growled, "I'm not in the mood for it."

"_You're_ not in the _mood_ for it?" Now rage took bravery's place, "_YOU'RE not in the MOODfor it_!? Do you know what _I'm _not in the _mood_ for?" She had never felt so empowered in her life. "I am not in the _mood_ to keep on having a lazy, cheating, good-for-nothing ALCOHOLIC for a BOYFRIEND!"

His hand struck the empowered feeling right off her.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

He knew. He knew, right from the moment he spoke from the couch, that he wasn't in the "Amnesia Phase." He had known exactly what he was saying, aware of everything did.

Including slapping her.

And the worst part was, she knew too. Knew that he had just inflicted physical harm on her. _Of his own free will._

Her cheek was already reddening.

He reached out for her, held the unhurt part of her face, "Princess," he said desperately, "I-"

She shied away from him, touching her cheek.

Tears spilled from her green eyes.

"_How could you do this to me?"_ she whispered.

He felt something screaming, clawing from the core of him.

He felt like throwing up.

Instead, he stumbled back in horror, and then fled out the door.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So this is the climax, I hoped you liked it and now hate Roy with a passion. If you don't flame him or at **_**least**_** mildly criticize him, I will be **_**very**_** disappointed.**

**REVIEW! (I REALLY need it)**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, I know I haven't updated This Star yet, and I apologize, but the CSPB for this story is _relentless_. And honestly, I didn't fight too hard, because I have _desperately_ wanted to do this chapter.**

**Also, the CSPB is feeling unexplainably psychotic, so try to ignore any and all weirdness at the beginning. It gets better at the end though, _trust me _(evil grin). **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

**Disclaimer: When will those lawyers ever see? That ownership belongs not to me?**

**And ya don't have to say anything. I won't be a poet, I suck and I know it.**

**Now without further adieu (or corny verses)…**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Kori stared at the clock in thought. It seemed like she had been doing that the entire night, watching the red numbers change, replaying last night's events in her head over and over again.

The air pressed heavily on her, its sweltering heat making a light sheen of sweat coat her tanned skin. The thick comforter made it worse, but she didn't care to lift it.

BEE-click.

She removed her hand from the alarm switch, briefly wondering why it was set, and then remembering work.

Sighing, she pried herself from the too-warm bed and headed for the bathroom, her steps slow and painful. She had just placed her foot on the cold tile when her stomach clenched.

Stumbling to the toilet, she managed to get her hair out of her face before vomiting into the toilet. She finally set back, exhausted tears streaming down her impassive face. Stonily, she wiped the salty drops away before flushing the toilet with a near savagery. She brushed her teeth and left the small room.

_And there he was_.

After everything that had happened last night, he had the _nerve_ to come back and pass out onto the couch _she_ had paid for.

She stalked to him, arm outstretched and hand curled almost like a claw.

And then the phone rang.

She looked at the device on the table in the hallway then at the man in front of her, her arm still held out, the perfectly manicured nails looking sharp and sparkling.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then retracted her hand and strode to the hall.

The butthead could wait.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Hello?" she said tiredly.

"Hey Kor."

Her eyes opened wide as she stood up straighter and unconsciously smoothed her hair. "Richard?"

"You sound surprised. Is this a bad time?"

"No-no-no," she denied rapidly, "I just…How're you doing?"

"I'm OK, and you?"

She paused, trying to think of what to say when she heard the sound of something being slapped. A forehead?

"Urgh, I'm sorry Kor! That was a stupid question, I was just-"

She was laughing though, "It's alright Richard, I know what you meant. So, any particular reason you called?"

"Yeah actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast."

Her brows furrowed, "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, and you don't have to worry about work Kor. You had a stressful night, you deserve today off."

A thousand excuses rushed to her head. "But I-" She stopped. In the hallway of her apartment, Kori had the table and a few small pictures.

And a mirror.

She noticed her reflection for the first time this morning. On her right cheek was reddish-purple bruise. So, so slowly, she tilted her head to see the mark better. It covered a good deal of her face, and was vaguely hand-shaped. She turned back and touched the mark, staring at the injured girl like she was a stranger.

And then looking to the left, she caught sight of the person responsible for the face she saw in the mirror.

"Kor? Kori? Hello?" She was suddenly aware of Richard's voice in her ear.

"Breakfast. Sounds. _Wonderful_." She enunciated quietly, a small defiant smile on her face.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Richard sat and looked at his menu, fairly drooling over all the breakfast plates offered. He loved this restaurant, even if it was just a hole in the wall. Not only did the food blow Denny's out of the water, it came in _huge _sizes too. The biscuits alone were about the size of your outstretched hand.

The portions were so big, in fact, that they had a challenge. Finish three pancakes, and they're free.

The problem is, the cakes are the size of the average dinner plate and as thick as a DVD case. Vic would probably smash that challenge though, judging from the amount of food he ate at that Chinese Buffet the other night…

Richard, however, preferred protein to pancakes for breakfast and was currently debating on having a steak and eggs platter or the ham and cheese omelet.

He brushed away a fly absentmindedly, then continued to fan his reddened face. Today was unseasonably warm and humid, considering it was the beginning of November. Richard didn't really mind though, high temperatures were a socially acceptable reason to remove suit coats.

Something plopped into his lap and blocked his menu. Startled, he looked up, found no one, then read the sign.

**WE RESERVE THE RIGHT TO RESERVE SERVICE TO _ANYONE_**

"Get out please," said a deep Russian voice behind him.

Richard turned to see a young man with bright red hair and impossibly light green eyes in a dark green apron, looking sleepy as he scratched an insect bite on his arm. "WHAT?!" he bellowed, rereading the sign in disbelief. "_WHY_?!"

"The manager says your distracting the cook, who happens to be his boyfriend, because you are too good looking."

Richard raised his head slowly, eyes squinting, one twitching slightly, and mouth agape. "_Excuse _me?" he sputtered before a white flash blinded him, followed by loud laughter.

Rubbing the white blobs away, he followed the sound.

To see Alan, Gar, and the waiter, currently huddled behind a digital camera.

Between fits of laughter, Alan handed the man a twenty. "Thanks Leonid," he gasped, "We owe ya one."

"Yeah, we'll get you copies as soon as we can dude," added Gar. Leonid nodded, still chuckling, and went to the kitchen.

"I will _kill_ you," came a low, gravely voice. Angry Richard's voice.

The two men exchanged nervous glances in the face of their friend's wrath. "IT WAS ALAN'S IDEA!" cried the terrified Gar.

The dark haired man looked at him, aghast. "WHAT?!" he screeched, "YOU were the one who told me what Wally told you!"

"Guys!" Richard growled. "Take. This. Out. Side."

They didn't need to be told twice.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

As they retreated, Richard rubbed his temples, "I need new friends."

"You and me both."

He jumped at the sound of Kori's voice and put a hand to his racing heart. "Geez, Kor," he wheezed, "Ninja much?"

She smiled and slid into the booth. "Sorry," she said, not really looking sorry at all.

He rolled his eyes, a tiny grin on his face, "C'mon and order something, I'm _starving_."

About an hour and a half later, the two stumbled from the restaurant, groaning but happy. "Ugh," moaned Kori, "When I asked for French toast, I thought everyone knew that toast meant two or three pieces of bread, not a whole _loaf_!"

Richard chuckled, "I told you you'd leave full."

"Stuffed is the word," she corrected. "Anyway, what's next on today's events? I need to work off a couple thousand calories."

Richard shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't really plan past this. What about you?"

She thought for a second, "I have nothing."

"Well, we could always go back to work."

They met each other's gaze and burst into laughter.

"_Riiiight."_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori looked about the room dubiously. There were countless machines blinking and beeping with several people crowded around them. Rapid, hollow clinking followed by shouts filled the air.

"_This_ is the place you wanted to go?"

Richard looked at her, eyebrow raised, "Yeah?"

"You are 24 years old, and you wanted to go _here_?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, its just…its the _Arcade._"

He put his hands on his hips, "You got a problem with arcades?"

Kori bit her lip, desperately trying to suppress her laughter. The rather girlie posture that the CEO of Wayne Enterprises coupled with the black lights in the bedarkened room that made everything white glow, including his teeth, made for a _very _funny image.

_I _knew_ those teeth couldn't be so perfect naturally._ "No, I don't have a problem with arcades." She grinned wickedly, "In fact, I _have_ been missing a certain game…I wonder if they have DDR?"

Some searching and a few quarters later, Richard watched Kori effortlessly _smash_ all the high scores on "Dance Dance Revolution meets Guitar Hero 2."

He wasn't alone however, and proceeded to give the death glare to anyone who seemed to enjoy the show a little _too _much. Although he wasn't really in much of a position to judge, since he also noticed that the pink-and-purple plaid miniskirt showed an aggravating amount of skin. The cool mint green tank top and black platform boots weren't helping.

_I _knew_ I had another reason to like warm weather._

"YOU ROCK!!!!!" He jumped, not because of what the game said, but it was the fact that every boy in the room said it at the _exact_ same time and in the same way.

By that meaning _really_ loud.

He watched as Kori do a victory dance and a grin split his face. This was the girl who had lectured _him_ about being too old for this stuff.

Once she was finished celebrating, she entered in her initials and stepped from the platform, which was soon crowded by guys fighting over the toy guitar previously held by the gorgeous DDR/ Guitar Hero prodigy.

She walked over and twirled in elation, "That was _so _much fun; I _love _DDR."

He smirked, "I can tell."

She grinned back, "But I can't believe I still remembered how to do it, I haven't played it in _forever_!"

"Could've fooled me."

She puckered her lips in an annoyed smirk. "Why can't you take my word for it?"

"Because your score is in the high billions. No one can get those kinds of numbers without constant practice."

"You don't believe in talent or the riding a bike theory?"

"Nope."

"Well in that case, what game do _you_ 'practice constantly'?" she demanded. He grinned.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

About 45 minutes later, they were at Marble Slab Creamery, and too busy arguing to notice their melting ice creams.

"That was _mean_!" Kori declared for the umpteenth time.

"It was _not_!" Richard denied for also the umpteenth time, "That dork had it coming to him. And don't deny it Kor," he said rapidly as Kori's mouth opened, "he was a _dork_."

She held up her hands in surrender, "Yeah OK, he was a dork."

Back at the arcade, Richard had immediately headed for "Street Racer 6". A fat guy in an overcoat and a hat with the words, "Master of Games" on it had come and challenged him, claiming to be the Master of the game, as the hat stated. This, in turn, led to another crowd cheering or booing the players.

But what Kori didn't know was that this guy had been among the ones enjoying Kori's performance a little too much and was therefore on the receiving end of Richard's death glare. Also, while he had been in a clear winning lead, the geek had leaned over and whispered over the screaming, "She's way too good for you; you'll never appreciate her." That nearly caused Richard to crash but still made him lose a lot of bonus points.

Which made him _very_ angry.

So, Angry and Competitive Richard appeared and unmercifully destroyed the dude's high scores and reputation in one fell swoop. But he wasn't done there. After winning, he made the guy give him the hat.

Which Richard was still wearing.

"Stealing the hat was still adding injury to insult!"

"Hey, I _earned _this hat, and I _deserve _it!"

She raised and eyebrow, "You think you're the Master of Games?"

he held his hands out, "If the hat fits…" She started giggling in spite of herself. The giggles, however, turned into gales of laughter when the sound of a Titan Communicator (AKA Richard's cell phone) went off. T_hat thing _never_ ceases to crack me up._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard rolled his eyes at Kori's amusement as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Richard? Its Jin."

"Oh hey, how's it goin?"

"OK, I'm just trying to find my new employee."

"Who?"

"Kori idiot! She's my new Junior Designer, but I can't seem to be able to _contact_ her to _tell_ her it!"

He looked at the unaware new designer, who was busy licking away at the mint chocolate chip ice cream cone with Butterfinger pieces in her hand.

"Richard? Are you listening to me?!"

He regretfully tore his eyes away from the entrancing image in front of him, "Huh?"

"UGH! Do you know where Kori is or not?!"

"Oh!" he cleared his throat sipped his glass of water in embarrassment, "Yeah, she's right here with me."

A loud irritated sigh was heard, "Then would you be _so_ kind as to tell her she got the job?"

"Um, sure."

"Thank you! Oh," her voice turned wickedly cheerful, "I got a call from _Alan _earlier today. Tell me, how _do_ you get so much attention from both teams?"

"…Uh-oh, my battery's dying! Gotta go!" Her laughter could still be heard as he snapped the phone shut.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Kori listened and halfway watched the one-sided conversation as she ate her ice cream. Toward the end, she heard muffled shouting by the calling party and noticed the increasing redness building on Richard's face. Eventually, he spurted something about his battery dying and broke off the connection to the highly amused person. He didn't say anything for several minutes, just spooned his ice cream (Butter Pecan) from the bowl rapidly, as if to cool down his face. She waited patiently for him to calm down.

"That was Jin." She jerked her head up sharply and nearly dropped her dessert.

His face was taut and serious, "It was about the job."

The waffle cone cracked and oozed its speckled brown, black, and green filling.

"You got it."

It took several seconds for her to comprehend Richard's words, and he was grinning, eyes twinkling brightly with congratulation when she did.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!"

In a millisecond, she had thrown the broken cone aside and jumped from her seat, dancing madly and giggling victoriously, Richard watching adoringly.

Soon though, she had launched herself into him, nearly breaking his ribs with her arms.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she squealed.

Finally, she loosened her grip, and she pulled back and met his gaze, eyes glassy and face wet with tears, "Thank you," she whispered and sniffled slightly. His smile fell in concern, but she laughed reassuringly. "Don't worry, they're happy tears," she explained and wiped her cheek.

He smiled again and impulsively wiped the other cheek, but stopped when she grimaced slightly. Then he saw that he had some powder on his hand.

And there was a small purple-colored mark on her face.

Brows furrowed, he took her chin and turned her head, unmindful of her confused look. He ran his fingers over the mark again, this time eliciting a sharp wince from the new designer. _Is that a…_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Suddenly, his eyes widened and the light hand he had on her bicep became iron tight, and Kori instantly knew why. She tried to pull away, but his grip only became stronger, forcing her in place.

With a nerve-wracking slowness, he picked up his napkin and dipped it into his water glass, then started to wipe away the makeup on her face, his eyes and hand forbidding movement.

After an eternity, he completed his task, and once again he stared at her marred face, eyes still squinted in question. Finally, his hand dropped the napkin and turned, palm side up. He finally shifted his gaze from her to his outstretched fingers, then to her cheek. This happened several times before he placed his hand to her cheek with a terrifying gentleness.

She opened her eyes when she heard him chuckle, and what she saw startled her, to say the least.

His eyes were nearly black and he had an odd little smile on his face. His words were quiet and taut with barely restrained rage.

"I'm gonna kill him."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Kori pressed the pedal to the floorboard, desperately trying to keep up with the sleek black mustang ahead of her. She had to, because they both knew that when he said what he did, he wasn't just Whistlin' Dixie.

He _was _going to kill Roy, and Kori _had_ to stop him.

Oddly enough though, worry for Roy's safety wasn't the driving motivation (no pun intended). All she could think of was how Richard's life would be ruined: imprisonment, his company collapsing, loss of everything he owned and worked for. Or inherited.

By some miracle, she reached the parking lot of her apartment complex about 10 seconds after he did without a stream of cops in tow. She spotted him heading for the stairs at a dead run, and she sprinted after him.

"Richard," she panted as she climbed the steps, "please… please…" she didn't know even what to plead for.

"Please what?" his voice was light, barely panting, and frightening in the utmost sense of the word. "Calm down? Kor, I think I'm a little past that." They reached her floor and he strode over to the door. "Besides, I think I know the _perfect _anger release."

He grabbed the knob. It was unlocked. His eyes gleamed and a smile of grim anticipation formed on his lips.

Kori's blood turned to ice in their veins.

But the instant she rushed in after him, she paused. Something was different. The atmosphere was quiet, tranquil, and lifeless.

She entered her room and noticed the closet door was open and some of the drawers on her dresser. They were empty. She raced back into the living room and noticed the picture of she and Roy on the wall, his little collection of arrowheads, and the ugly vase he kept on the kitchen table despite her protests. They weren't there.

Richard entered the living room, and she saw her thoughts confirmed on his face.

Roy was gone.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

**That's right. He's outta here. **

**But we gotta know how right? **

**Next chapter is Roy's story, stay tuned!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, here's what happened to Roy right after he left. **

**Disclaimer: Me: (checks pockets) Nope.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Roy had no idea how long he walked.

Frankly, he didn't care at the moment.

He simply looked at the shadows on the street while he thought about Kori. He thought about when he first met her. He thought about the first time he cheated on her. He thought about every mistake he made. But mostly, he thought the red mark he had cast on Kori's flawless face. And the haunted look in her eyes.

He kicked his dark silhouette.

After several more minutes, his feet finally stopped, and he looked up. Roy found himself in front of "Pop-A-Top Again!" A bar he frequented.

He started laughing, almost hysterically.

Irony _sucks._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Danielle sighed as she poured Kahlua into the White Russian she was making. After making head bartender at Club Scharleax, she had figured that she wouldn't have to work at "Pop-A-Top" again (no wisecracks please). But Cameron simply _had _to go on his big date, and beg her to cover for him, which hadn't really taken much pleading at all.

She handed the drink to the woman, _Why do I have to be such a good friend?_

The bell over the door rang, and she looked at the new customer. Practiced eyes told her that this guy was already four sheets to the wind.

He walked—surprisingly steady—to the bar and sat on one of the stools. He opened his mouth, but she interrupted.

"Look pal, I don't know what Cam may do, but I'm here to tell you, this is my bar tonight, and I'm not givin you a drop."

He raised his ginger head and looked straight at her, his brown eyes full of torment. They reminded her of a dog who had just seen its master die. Her hard face immediately softened.

He opened his mouth again, and this time he spoke, "I'm not here for a drink, I'm here for you."

"Me?" she echoed, taken aback.

"Yeah _you_. I need somebody to talk to." He saw her raising eyebrow and held up a hand. "Hair people, nail people, and bartenders," he listed, ticking them on his fingers, "All psychologists in disguise, 'cept their advice is better, and they're a hellava lot cheaper."

Danielle grinned. This guy had put all of her beliefs into one single sentence, and a funny one at that. She pulled up a stool and got comfortable.

"What can I do for ya?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"And then Kori looks at me with those huge green eyes and asked me how I could have done that to her. I swear that moment will plague me for the rest of my life. So what do I do? I run. I turn tail and run out like the damned coward I am. And I end up here."

Danielle was wide-eyed. In all her years, she had never heard a story quite like this. She had very nearly booted his sorry butt out the door when he told her about slapping Kori, but now she was kinda glad she hadn't. This guy felt remorse for what he did, which made him far better than those other jerks.

But what got her was the irony of it all, this was the Roy that she had opposed ever since Kori and Richard's friends had told her about him about a month ago. Life sure is a funny place.

"So what do I do Danielle?" he pleaded, looking more like a sad dog than ever, "How do I make things right?"

Danielle took a deep breath, gathered the facts, and started creating and rejecting solutions and potential outcomes. It was how she worked. And when the answer hit, it was like a lightbulb turning on above her head. And she mentally face-palmed herself, why didn't she think of it sooner?

She smiled and spread her hands on the counter, "Here's what you should do…"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Roy awoke when he heard Kori's alarm clock sound briefly then immediately cut off, implying that she hadn't been sleeping. Then he heard her moving through the room, and when she started retching, he wanted nothing more than to get up and help, but restrained himself. Danielle's instructions came to mind.

_No matter what happens, don't get up, don't do anything, no matter how much you want to. Just pretend to be asleep, but keep an eye cracked so you can watch her._

_Why?_

_You'll see._

Indeed he did, because when he followed her instructions, he wished he hadn't when she Kori saw him lying on the couch.

The betrayal, disgust, but most of all rage that fixed itself upon her face scared him like nothing else.

Then he noticed the bruise.

Roy felt like throwing up himself; how could he have done that to her? He wanted to smash his head in on a rock. So much so that, when she started toward him, obviously to tear him apart, he almost welcomed it.

But the phone rang.

Kori stood in debate, looking from the phone to him, then sighed and went to answer it.

He sighed in relief.

_If she says anything, whether it's to you or someone else in your presence, be sure to listen, otherwise you'll miss something you shouldn't have._

"Hello?" she said, sounding tired. But she suddenly straightened and preened, making Roy wonder who it was that would invoke this behavior.

"Richard?"

Well…there's my answer, he thought, feeling anger well up in him, but the wise bartender's words held him back.

Grayson must've asked if it was a bad time, because she frantically protested, "No-no-no! I just…" she paused, thinking of what was "just," but gave up and asked how he was.

He spoke, and whatever he said must've been funny, because Kori let out a genuine laugh. Roy hadn't been able to do that for a long time; she hardly smiled at him anymore.

"Breakfast?" The word caught both of them off-guard. She looked confused and slightly nervous, and when she glanced his way, he noticed a flicker of guilt. "But I-" she started, then stopped cold.

Roy knew she had just seen the bruise.

She studied herself slowly, lightly touching it with a pain that made a figurative fork twirl his intestines around like spaghetti. When she looked at his "sleeping" form, her gaze held enough venom to make him feel paralyzed. A slow, rebellious expression made its way onto her face, and she smiled coldly. "Breakfast. Sounds. Wonderful," her words were painfully concise.

In that moment, Roy understood why Danielle wanted him to watch Kori.

He recalled what he had said to Danielle last night.

_"So," she folded her hands, "are you ready to do this?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_He looked at her in disbelief, "Danielle, think about it. She stays with her alcoholic boyfriend because she wants to help him, and no one else is willing to try? No. She deserves better. And I'm gonna show her that."_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

He was taping up a box when someone knocked. The door opened to reveal s man and a woman. The man was huge, almost twice Roy's size, with huge biceps that were webbed with tattoos; the woman was a little taller than him and had fierce features, with coal black skin drawn tightly over lean muscles. Both had unfriendly expressions on seeing him.

Roy stepped back in alarm, but Danielle's sandy blonde head popped up behind them, "Hey," she greeted, "here's our moving crew, Roy, meet Art and Mamba." Neither looked pleased to meet him. Art wordlessly picked up a box and headed downstairs; Danielle, Mamba and Roy following suit. But right after Danielle had left the room, the black woman dropped the box she held, whirled around, and slugged Roy in the eye.

He let go of his own box in favor of cradling his wounded face, while Mamba glared at him in disgust.

"You deserved that," she hissed, making her name all the more appropriate, "No-you deserve a whole hellava lot more, but I'm not gonna beat you within an inch of your pathetic life because Danielle asked me to. My father used to beat my mother and get away with it, so I'll be darned before another man does something so cowardly without facing the consequences. Just be glad you have Dani on your side, otherwise I would've laid you out." She picked up the discarded box, "Now get up and pick up your junk."

Roy did as he was told, but paused before he exited, "Thank you," he said quietly.

Mamba pulled back and looked confused, "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you were right. I did deserve that." He explained and walked out.

Mamba stared after him before opening her mouth to reveal a stunningly white grin. I_ guess Dani did have a reason for helping him_, she thought, _if it had been a different guy, she would've kicked his butt until her shoe would have to be surgically removed from his cheeks._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**(Sigh) Danielle is such a sap. Betcha didn't know he was watchin huh?**

**Review, I COMMAND YOU!! Or will I have to get Mamba out here?**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


	10. Hate Me

**Me: (Squeals ecstatically) THE LAST CHAPTER!! I've been WAITING for this chapter!!! Much angst at first, but you FINALLY get to see why I called this story Blue October. And I'm asking you, please read the lyrics, its important.**

**Disclaimer: Me: I don't own Teen Titans, blah blah blah, I'm too stoked to be witty!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**3 months later**

Kori Anders woke up with a small frown on her face. Nothing new, it came hand-in-hand with being worried. For the past three months, her ex boyfriend had gathered his things and went missing without a trace, and despite everything he had said or done to her, she still cared enough to worry about him. Was he OK? Was he sober? Was he _alive_? These questions and concerns bothered her relentlessly. It was the reason why she was having such a hard time with Richard.

Granted, she has little reason to have _any _problems; once you let him know that those smooth comments and devastatingly sexy eyes under raised brows were not the way to _this _girl's heart (or pants), he actually dropped the persona and became the perfect boyfriend. Well, maybe boyfriend was the wrong word. He was far from an acquaintance, and workmate didn't _begin_ to cover it.

Friend was also wrong, Kori saw him as _way_ more than that. Friend with benefits was closer, but still didn't accurately describe their relationship.

She knew she loved him; that was the _only_ thing she was totally sure of. It wasn't just his personality or his looks, though they did play a big part. It was how he affected her, made her think, made her react, made her feel…everything, as corny as that line was. She felt most alive when she was around him no matter what they did. And they did alot. With incredible varieity.

One day Richard would make her get all dressed up and go to the fanciest restaurant in town, and have her go rock climbing with him at the mall the next. He made her laugh with stories and impressions until her sides ached and she was weak with mirth, and could argue vehemently, though playfully, on anything from movies to parents to why doesn't McDonalds doesn't continuously serve breakfast until dawn, and it _was_ time to get a sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit.

He had the ability to have her go from angry to sad to ecstatic in one sentence, though the first and last were the ones most frequently felt.

So why wasn't she blissfully happy?

The answer lay with a ginger-headed male who had left her at a cliffhanger. She hated it, hated that Roy could still ruin her life _without actually_ _being in it_. But she couldn't escape it, it wasn't in her to defeat it, because her conscience was greater. It still felt a shred of loyalty to Roy.

Kori couldn't be with Richard until she had closure. 

And she hated that fact with all her mind, body, and soul. Her frown grew deeper at the memory of what had happened a few days ago; when she had broken a kiss far too soon, nearly crying aloud at the pain her personal Jiminey Cricket inflicted within her.

Richard had known instantly, and had stepped back, nodding in understanding, but his fists balled into tight fists in his pockets, and his eyes held fathomless anger. Some was for her, but most was reserved for the man that held her back. And a deeper, crueler pang of guilt shocked through her.

Kori wasn't sure how long she could take it. Or worse, how long Richard could. He was a smart man, and he wouldn't always fight for a cause and a hope long lost. She still hadn't answered him.

Tears came to her eyes, but she gritted them down. She refused to cry anymore, she had already shed enough tears.

A knock sounded on the door. Kori breathed deeply and got up.

An oddly familiar woman met her, with sandy blonde hair. "Kori Anders?" she nodded. "Here," the woman said, handing Kori a manila envelope.

"Thanks?" she half-asked.

"No prob," she excused and started down the hall. "Oh!" she turned around, "Have a nice day." She half-rolled her eyes as she said it and Kori grinned sympathetically before turning the package over. It was simply addressed to "Kori" in thin but slashing script.

Her breath stopped as she recognized Roy's handwriting. The redhead looked up wildly to call the blonde lady, but she had already disappeared.

Considering the way her mind was reeling, Kori expected to be shaking too hard to function, but her hands were steady as rocks as they quickly but carefully broke the seal, hardly tearing the paper. Tan fingers reached fearlessly inside, and pulled out a small folded piece of paper, and a CD.

The door was closed in a second.

The note was almost sinfully short, just about a line and a half long.

_I heard about what's been happening since I've left, and that you've been wondering what to do with your memories of me. Here's your answer._

_Roy_

The CD was for the band Blue October, called Foiled. She stared at the broken silver wheel before opening the case, she noticed her hands were still steady.

There was a note inside as well.

_Track 5 _

Relaxed, assured hands pushed the disc into her radio and pressed play. And listened to her answer.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I dont lose my head_

They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed

Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone

Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home

____

There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain

An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?

And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face

And will you never try to reach me; it is I that wanted space

--------------

Hate me today

Hate me tomooorrow

Hate me for all the things I didn't do for yoouu

Hate me in waaays, yeah in ways hard to swaaallow

Hate me so you can finally see what's good for yoouuu

---------------

I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with

The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing that I won't touch again.

In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night

While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight

You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate

You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take

So I'll drive some place far away that I'll never cross your mind

And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

------------

Hate me today

Hate me tomooorrow

Hate me for all the things I didn't do for yoouu

Hate me in waaays, yeah ways hard to swaaallow

Hate me so you can finally see what's good for yooooouuuu

------------

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave

Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I have made

And like a baby boy I never was a man

Until I saw your green eyes cry and I held your face in my hand

And then I fell down yelling "Make it go awaay!"

"Just make her smile come back and shine just like it used to be,"

And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

------------

Hate me today

Hate me tomorrow

Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in waaays, yeah ways hard to swaaallow

Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you

For yoouu

For yoouu

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard's eyes opened wide on what he saw when Kori opened the door. It was Kori, of course, but her bottle green eyes were red and her face was tear-streaked.

He was instantly furious, he hadn't seen her cry since she had found out she had gotten the Junior Designer job, and her face hadn't been half as red and puffy as it was now. They had been happy tears after all.

But she didn't look upset. In fact, she looked more at ease then she had since he had met her really.

"Richard?" she asked and her words were soft.

"Yes?" he whispered back, felling like a louder octave would break whatever moment they were having.

"Do you remember what you asked me last week?"

He immediately tensed, breath getting shorter with anxiety. "Yeah. Do-do you have an answer?"

"Yes." Her mouth parted into the happiest smile he had ever seen and his breath caught.

"I'll marry you Richard Grayson."

He was stunned at first, then an expression of glee swept through his face, and his smile rivaled Kori's. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box that had gotten heavier and heavier over the past week. Inside was a dark purple, almost blue amethyst stone, rounded and centered amongst oval shaped diamonds placed to look like the petals of a flower, set in a silver band. Kori gasped when she saw it.

"Richard it is glorious."

"It was my mom's," he whispered as he took her left hand, feeling its substantial trembling. His own hands were shaking slightly as he slipped the ring over her finger. He looked into his fiancée's eyes for the first time, grinning like a maniac.

Kori practically tackled him to the floor, half-crying, half-laughing as she hugged him. He caught her about the waist and held her aloft, laughing as he held her. She let go of his neck abruptly and looked into his eyes, her green eyes burning feverishly. She cupped his face and he craned his head, meeting at the middle in a kiss.

Her small mouth seemed to engulf his in a fury, surprising Richard briefly before the demand of her lips sent a rush though him like he had never felt before, but enjoyed immensely. He pressed her against the doorjamb, propping her up, vaguely realizing that they were making out, _in the hallway._

But as Kori's hands made their way to his crisp black hair and her teeth chewed lightly on his lip, he realized he didn't care.

His arms tightened, found them looping up behind her shoulders and into her hair, her face, her neck as his tongue reached into her mouth. She responded with a passion, and they fought for dominance with he as the victor. Her hands slid to his arms, and as he kissed her harder, she clung to him like the last thing on earth.

His hands were in constant motion, from rubbing her back to massaging her neck to combing through her hair to stroking her face. He was urged to move from the back to the front, but refrained—albeit reluctantly; they were still in the corridor, after all.

But the lungs were greedy organs, and they parted, trying to sate their needs for oxygen.

But soon Richard's mouth found Kori's neck and she moaned at the sensation before squeaking as he bit her lightly. His tongue quickly soothed the area and he progressed along her neck and collarbone until she could take no more. She jerked his head up impatiently and attached her mouth to his once more, wrapping her legs abound his waist.

It had been 15 minutes and several renters at the building had been startled and somewhat offended until the newly engaged couple brought themselves to rest.

"I love you," they said in unison and laughed until they were breathless once more, foreheads meeting as they rested against one another.

Happiness had been hard to find, but contentment was theirs at last.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Rachel looked up from the paper and got into skepticism position: arms half crossed and eyebrow raised at the black-haired, black-eyed man before her.

"And exactly _why _did you buy a copy of The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe just to tear out "Annabel Lee" and give it to me?"

Alan leaned forward from his lounging position, mouth set in an obvious smirk, own eyebrow raising. "Why do you think?" he retorted, eyes sparkling.

Her eyebrow lowered and a tinge of pink touched her cheeks. She opened her mouth to reply when "Lies" by Evanescence began to play.

Cursing herself for not setting her phone to vibrate, she pulled the black Nokia from her purse and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"RACHEL! RICHARD AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!!"

It was the wrong time to take a sip of herbal tea.

While Alan pounded on her back, she emitted what passed for a exclamation of joy. "Kori that's wonderful. How did-"

"Come to the pizza parlor and we'll tell all of you!"

Alan promptly jumped up and grabbed up Rachel's purse, opened it, and grabbed the keys. "Let's roll," he ordered.

The black and purple streaked woman jumped up, snatching keys and purse from his hands, eyes narrowed menacingly.

"No one should _ever _go through my purse."

"Y-Yes ma'am"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Congratulating, squealing, screaming, debating over the position of maid of honor, arguing over pizza toppings, pizza eating contests, and more squealing was heard throughout the patio area of the restaurant all that afternoon.

But after numerous slices of pizza were consumed, satisfied groans and a comfortable silence reigned, much to the relief of employees and patrons alike. But since when has the comfort of others mattered to Garfield?

Whose blonde head shot up in epiphany, "DUDES! What's today?"

"February 1st," answered Jin lazily, too stuffed with pizza based goodness to make a biting comment.

Garfield's eyes widened as he whirled on Richard, "You had asked Kor to marry you a week ago right?"

"Yeah," confirmed Richard, reluctantly leaving his black olive and onion induced high in light of wondering where his friend was going with this.

"As in on January 23rd?"

"Yes."

He turned his attention to Kori, "And it's been 3 months since Roy left right?"

"3 months yesterday."

Gar's eyes looked like saucers, "I won."

"…What?" summed up Terra for the rest of the group.

"I WON THE BET!! FOR WHEN RICHARD WOULD POP THE QUESTION! I SAID HE'D DO IT WITHIN THREE MONTHS AND HE DID!!! I WIN, I FINALLY WIN!!"

Several groans escaped the rest of the table as all save two retrieved their wallets.

"And i know _just _the way to spend your winnings," said Bee as she relenquished her money, "You can pay for all of us!"

The others immediately chorused that that was a _wonderful_ suggestion, and thank you _so_ much for offering Gar! Gar proceeded to screech in protest

Richard's face was the color of a ripe tomato. How _dare _they bet on him! He opened his mouth to roar out his anger, but his fiancée's mouth was a pretty good distraction. His roar tuned to a purr and Kori giggled, deepening the kiss.

Their friends stopped their arguing to watch in elation and slight disgust. "So who wants to make bets on when they'll break up?" whispered Gar, calculating potential winnings.

That is, until a wave of vicious attacks ensued from Alan, Jin, Rachel, Vic, Terra, Wally, and Bee. Gar's echoing screams went unheard by the happy couple and those present at the pizza parlor.

Watching from afar, Danielle was doubled over in laughter.

"Now _that's _what I call a happy ending."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**I SECOND THAT! What about you? What did you think?**

**Like you've never done before, _REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_ This is the last chapter, and i want this story to go out with a bang! SO REVIEW! My ego depends upon it!!**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


	11. Dedications

****

Wow, after (looks at publish date) A YEAR AND A MONTH! TODAY?…um, I'm finally finished!…dang…(still can't believe it)

And now its time to give props to those who deserve it. The Mush Alert is on, but COME ON! Haven't you figured out that I'm an emotional person YET!

****

_To my Mom,_

_And any other woman who had ever been in a situation like this,_

_And Got Out._

**"Hate Me" is a song that solely belongs to Blue October, and even if ya prob'ly won't ever read it—which sucks, by the way—thanks for the inspiration to write this story boys.**

This next section is dedicated to my special reviewers, as in the ones that reviewed constantly or gave me awesome critique and ego boosts throughout my second story. I LOVE YA GUYS!

ThSamurai: Still always my fave reviewer, I loved to read yer long, long reviews filled with praise, critique, and updates on yer own stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH DUDE!

samuraigurl1213: I have NO idea where I would've been without yer reviews pushing me to do better. I valued yer critique and ADORED yer praise, YOU ROCK GIRL!

longhairedhorse: I ALWAYS LOVE YER RAVING REVIEWS WRITTEN IN ALLCAPS! YOU ALWAYS MADE MY DAY! AND YOU NAMED THE PAINTING IN CHAPTER 6! I LOVE YOU FOR THAT!

winkygirl12: You started reading a little late in the game, but I am SURE glad you did! You took out the time to read and review EVERY ONE of my chapters with SUCH wonderful praise! YER AWESOME!

FallenTeenHearts: Yer reviews crack me up! I wondered if you ate sugar while you read the chapter so you'd be super hyper when reviewing me. AND I REALLY LIKED IT! EAT MORE SUGAR!

chels love: Ahh, my wrinkled prune of a saggalicious reviewer, what can I say? I know: I LOVE YOU YOU WRINKLED POTATO SACK! (inside joke)

IAmTheBattleMaiden: Haha, I SO dig yer name, and I ADORE yer reviews! They're so funny and wonderful to read! REVIEW MORE BATTLE MAIDEN!

Eve Royal: Yer reviews were always a pleasure to read, even though I could never actually ANSWER THEM because they were always ANONYMOUS! So for future stories, GET AN ACCOUNT ON HERE! And now I finally have a chance to say: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWIN!

RobinxStarfireLuvr: You ALWAYS had a review for me, and you were also my 100th reviewer! THANKS FOR MAKIN ME BREAK 100!

And to all the other reviewers, I love you all so much, and I never would've made it here without you all!

AvePlateada

pixiepuff101

Emerald-Mask

Crimson Black (LOVE yer name)

ThexRealxStarfire

The First Angel (I was honored to be reviewed by you)

Panic 4 Lyf (SUCH the awesome writer, but you need to update Torn Identities!)

Moonlady 9

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar (thanks for all the chocolate!)

StarrGoddess

Wiccamewcandy (I nearly died when I saw it was you who had reviewed me)

dolphinluver21 (UPDATE Threadbare Quilts dangit!)

lauren1991

BlueInkMistress

Crazy Sugar Girl

Miss Cooties

heartbreaker91

strodgfrgf

powmia3799

skye668

RSJSlover

Dark's Soul Mate

bitterxsweet

Artemis-Delilah-Avari

Martinxdiana forever

Mrs. Elphaba Depp

'rEd RoSe-Starfire-RoSeFiRe… (I hope you appreciate how long it took me to type that)

dick-grayson

ComixFan1224

TheUltimateCokeBear (love yer name!)

wolfiegirl93

Soccergurl8500

CSFlinxStlker

cartoonstar

Sunset16

Frosty Pickle Juice (I still can't believe you liked MY story)

Kitcatofthenight

XxDefyGravityxx

Raven Is A Whore

MischiefManaged

XxStarRobinx

YamatoBlade

Agileknight3

teen freak (great reviewer!)

DarkMignonette

BerryDrops

FennecDaFox

anonymous (an anonymous reviewer, go fig)

puppyeyes135

BookWormSchnitzel ('nother awesome name!)

Rebel of my Destiny

Steelelf

SuperJGirl5

RoseXxxXThorn

FairieAngelx3o

KawaiiUsaka

Stars lil girl

The Last Titan

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

And I hope the list will grow. Just because this story has ended doesn't mean that I'm going to ignore it or those who love it. KEEP READIN, KEEP REVIEWIN!

I'll still be here to answer guys.

Unless yer anon and I can't of course! (giggles madly, I'm on an ending high)

L8r

SAT:)


End file.
